Verwirrende Ereignisse
by Lmea the Ruthless
Summary: Hey, schaut einfach kurz ins erste Kapitel.Wenn euch mein Stil gefällt ist gut, wenn nicht kann man halt nix machen.P.S:Genre: RomanceHumor ist ernst gemeint. ;)
1. Ein neuer Mitschüler

Und wieder eine neue Story, und wieder kein Ende abzusehen…aber es sind Sommerferien, alle langweilen sich, und da dachte ich: Hey, warum nicht mal diese hirnrissige Story, die nur ein Thema wiederkäut das zur Genüge bekannt ist, veröffentlichen, obwohl sie noch nicht fertig ist und ich keinen Plan habe ob sie das jemals sein wird? fies grinst

Es war ein schöner Sommertag, die Sonne schien von einem strahlend blauen Himmel herab, und ließ sogar die grauen Steine auf Gleis 9 ¾ freundlich und einladend wirken.

Auch Draco Malfoy war einige Zeit gut gelaunt gewesen…aber jetzt war er sehr verärgert. Mehr als das. Er war gerade in den Zug gestiegen, seine Freunde hatte er noch nicht gefunden, die Hauselfe die seinen Koffer in den Zug gebracht hatte war schon wieder ausgestiegen,. Und vor ihm stand jemand mit flammend roten Haaren - das Weasley -Rot , ganz eindeutig. Aber es war nicht Ron, der hatte eine andere Frisur und war etwas kleiner. Und Ginny schon gar nicht. Also war das da vorne ein Draco unbekannter Weasley. Der einfach dastand. Und den Gang versperrte.

Draco stand vor einem Problem: Einen Weasley freundlich zu bitten ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen hätte seine (zugegeben, nicht gerade mühsam erarbeitete, aber trotzdem wichtige) Selbstachtung doch sehr beschädigt.

Andererseits, wenn er in seinem üblichen Tonfall _verlangte_ dass man ihm Platz machte, und der andere sich weigerte, konnte er ohne die Hilfe seiner Freunde, die doch beträchtlich stärker waren als er, nicht viel dagegen unternehmen. Beziehungsweise, er wäre dazu gezwungen Magie anzuwenden und könnte dabei erwischt werden... Was ebenfalls sehr peinlich wäre.

Aber immer noch besser, als höflich zu einem Wiesel zu sein. Draco beschloss, es zu riskieren.

„Platz da, Weasley" sagte er in seinem unfreundlichsten Tonfall.

Der rothaarige Junge drehte sich um, und lächelte zu Dracos großer Überraschung.

„Bedaure, aber ich trage leider nicht den Namen Weasley, auch wenn ich anscheinend so aussehe. Ich bin nicht so eng mit den Weasleys auf dieser Schule verwandt wie du vielleicht denkst. Ich bin nur ein Cousin von Ron und Ginny."

Das Englisch des Jungen hatte einen Hauch von...Oxford Akzent. Auch noch etwas anderes, ein anderer Akzent aber Draco konnte es nicht einordnen. Und seine Kleidung –er trug bereits im Zug seine Schulkleidung… sie war _neu_ . Er war wohl wirklich nur entfernt mit den Weasleys verwandt.

Draco beschloß, etwas höflicher zu sein, bis er herausgefunden hatte, welchen gesellschaftlichen Einfluß die Familie des Neuen hatte. Außerdem…jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, dass der Junge ziemlich breite Schultern hatte. Und überhaupt ziemlich muskulös war. Mit anderen Worten: Niemand, mit dem sich jemand wie Draco auf eine Schlägerei einlassen sollte.

„ Wenn du nicht Weasley heißt, was übrigens ein großes Glück für dich ist, wer bist du dann, und warum gehst du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts"? fragte Draco, immer noch etwas von oben herab.

Der Andere lächelte immer noch, und auch seine Augen, die so strahlend blau waren wie der Himmel, lächelten mit, als er antwortete: „ Mein Name ist Leslie von Graufels, und du bist , wenn ich mal von der Haarfarbe ausgehe ein Malfoy"

Er streckte Draco eine Hand hin, an der ein goldener Siegelring glänzte.

„ Ja, richtig" erwiderte Draco¸ dem etwas warm geworden war. Dieses Lächeln war irgendwie ..seltsam.

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy…Dein Name klingt ...deutsch." Draco war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass Leslie einen Adelstitel hatte.

„Ja, ich bin aus Deutschland und ich bin kein Nazi. Nur für den Fall, dass das deine nächste Frage gewesen wäre. Meine Mutter ist Deutsche, und wir sind erst vor einem Jahr nach Großbritannien gezogen." Leslie lächelte immer noch, und Draco begann langsam zu schwitzen. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was ein Nazi war. Es musste irgendeine Muggelsache sein, sonst wüsste Draco es sicher. Er nahm sich vor, sich irgendwann darüber zu informieren.

„ Ähm…wenn du vor einem Jahr nach Großbritannien gezogen bist, wo bist du die ganze Zeit zur Schule gegangen?"

Draco hätte sich ohrfeigen können.

Was hatte ihn nur dazu veranlasst „Ähm" zu sagen? Und so eine blöde Frage zu stellen? Es gab genug andere Zauberschulen…die eine gesündere Haltung zu dunkler Magie hatten. Um von seiner dummen Frage abzulenken fügte er schnell hinzu: „Du sprichst sehr gut Englisch."

Leslies Lächeln verbreiterte sich zu einem Grinsen. „Zu deiner ersten Frage: Ich habe eine Muggelschule besucht. Meine Mutter hat mich in Magie unterrichtet. Sie meinte ich machte gute Fortschritte, aber ich fürchte ich bin noch etwas hinter dem Lehrplan von Hogwarts hinterher. Ich freue mich schon, endlich die blöde Mathematik los zu sein. Und natürlich bin ich schon sehr gespannt, in welches Haus ich kommen werde.

Mein Englisch…nett von dir das zu bemerken. Ich bin zweisprachig aufgewachsen"

Draco lief rosa an. Jetzt hatte er sich gleich doppelt blamiert.

„Hey, Draco, mit wem redest du da?" „Ist das ein Neuer?"

Draco atmete auf. Na, wenn das nicht Crabbe und Goyle waren. Immerhin etwas.

„Deine Freunde?"

Leslie öffnete mit einer Handbewegung die Tür des Abteils neben sich.

„Setzt euch doch zu mir ins Abteil. Ist noch fast leer da drin."

Draco wäre am liebsten Hals über Kopf geflohen, weil er das Gefühl hatte sich völlig blamiert zu haben, aber erstens könnte es wohl ganz nützlich sein, sich mit einem Adligen anzufreunden…und zweitens versperrte ihm Leslie noch immer den Weg zum nächsten Abteil.


	2. Die Veela

Wren Craven: Danke für dein Review. ;)

Und hier folgt ein weiteres Kapitel einer absolut bekloppten Story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Also ließ er sich zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle in das Abteil schieben, setzte sich hin und tat ein paar Sekunden lang nichts anderes, als in seiner Schuluniform zu schwitzen.

„Willst du mir nicht deine Freunde vorstellen, Draco?"

Jetzt war Draco nicht mehr nur warm. Ihm wurde richtig heiß. Die durch das Fenster scheinende Sonne auf der schwarzen Kleidung trug ihren Teil dazu bei, war aber nicht die alleinige Ursache.

Draco stellte seine Freunde Leslie vor, worauf sich dieser von seinem Platz erhob, um den beiden die Hand zu schütteln.

Kurz darauf, Draco dachte krampfhaft darüber nach, wie er ein vernünftiges Gespräch anfangen sollte, während Leslie ihn mit diesen verblüffend blauen Augen aufmerksam beobachtete, öffnete sich die Tür des Abteils, und eine elfenhafte Gestalt mit wehendem blonden Haar rauschte herein. Crabbe und Goyle starrten sie mit offenem Mund an.

Auch Draco sah sie an, und dachte sofort, dass sie eine Veela sein musste. Sie war zweifellos das schönste Mädchen das er je gesehen hatte. Er ließ seinen Blick auf ihrem schönen Gesicht ruhen, aber ein nervender kleiner Gedanke in seinem Hinterkopf wurde nicht müde ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er dies nur tat, um den Blick Leslies nicht mehr auf sich ruhen zu sehen.

Doch bald bemerkte Draco, dass Leslie die Veela fast ebenso entrückt anstarrte wie Crabbe und Goyle es taten.

Das Mädchen fing an zu sprechen, und ihre Stimme war ebenso schön wie ihr Gesicht.

„Ich bin Violet. Kann ich mich zu euch setzen?" fragte sie schüchtern.

„Aber natürlich. Hier, neben mir ist noch ein Platz frei" antwortete Leslie mit einer Stimme die vor Freundlichkeit nur so triefte. Sein Lächeln war schon fast idiotisch zu nennen, als er beobachtete wie Violet sich neben ihn setzte, jede ihrer Bewegungen mit den Augen verfolgend.

„ Bitte, starrt mich nicht so an." sagte Violet leise, und starrte auf den Boden, auf dem es rein gar nichts zu sehen gab, weil er frisch geputzt war. Draco hatte bereits Gelegenheit gehabt den Boden ausführlich zu besichtigen.

Jetzt sah er keinen Grund mehr dazu. Ihm war, trotz der Sonne etwas kalt geworden, seine verschwitzte Kleidung fühlte sich unangenehm kühl an. Er schaute Leslie an, der außer Violet nichts zu sehen schien.

„ Entschuldige" sagte der gerade, „ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Aber du bist so schön, dass man einfach nicht anders kann als dich anzustarren."

„Ich weiß" meinte das Mädchen und wurde rot „Ich hatte gehofft es würde nicht so auffallen wenn ich mir Mühe gebe , aber man merkt wohl doch, dass ich eine Veela bin."

Draco starrte sie angewidert an. Eine reinblütige Veela also. Normalerweise fand er Reinblütigkeit ja wunderbar, aber bei einer Veela…seit wann durften solche Wesen nach Hogwarts um den Jungen dort die Köpfe zu verdrehen? Die Reaktionen auf Fleur Delacour waren ja noch irgendwie amüsant gewesen, aber eine reinblütige Veela…man sah ja, wie idiotisch sich Leslie benahm. Bei Crabbe und Goyle war das was anderes, die waren nie besonders helle gewesen. In Dracos Kopf drehte sich alles, den letzten Gedanken hatte er aus irgendeinem Grund erst nach kurzem Nachdenken zustande gebracht.

„Seit wann dürfen nichtmenschliche Wesen die Hogwarts-Schule besuchen?" fragte er mit Verachtung in der Stimme.

Violet schien in ihrem Sitz verschwinden zu wollen, mit zitternder Stimme brachte sie hervor: „DDDas Gesetz wurde geändert, intelligente mmagische WWesen dürfen jetzt Zauberstäbe tragen. WWegen Du weißt schon wem."

Draco starrte sie mit einem eiskalten Blick an, und beobachtete voller Genugtuung, wie sie zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammensank und anfing zu weinen.


	3. Die logische Reaktion

Seine hämische Freude nahm ein abruptes Ende. Fassungslos musste er mit ansehen wie Leslie einen Arm um Violet legte und mit sanfter Stimme sagte: „Hör nicht auf ihn. Das ist nur Draco Malfoy, der hatte schon immer ein Problem mit allen die keine reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberer sind. Außer ihm hat niemand was dagegen dass du hier bist, verstanden?"

Violet nickte , und wischte sich mit dem Stofftaschentuch das Leslie ihr hinhielt die Tränen ab.

„Danke" sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich glaube, es ist besser wenn ich mir ein anderes Abteil suche"

Sie stand auf, und Draco hätte darüber gelacht, wie dumm Crabbe und Goyle jetzt aus der Wäsche guckten., wenn er selbst sich nicht zutiefst verletzt gefühlt hätte. Wie konnte ihm Leslie nur so in den Rücken fallen?

Er hatte vorhin fast wie Potter geklungen. Oder wie das Schlammblut Granger. Oder wie beide zusammen.

Und jetzt riß seine widerlich freundliche Stimme Draco schon wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„ Warte" sagte er, eine Hand auf Violets Schulter. „ Draco hat das sicher nicht so gemeint. Schließlich bist du keine Muggel. Stimmt doch Draco, oder?"

Sein Blick sagten deutlich: _Wenn sie geht, gehe ich auch. Du tust besser was ich sage, wenn du mich nicht zum Feind haben willst. _

Na wenn schon. Draco würde sich davon nicht erpressen lassen. Leslie war doch nur ein Opfer der Veela, und würde sicher zur Vernunft kommen wenn er nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen war.

„Nein, sie hat mich schon richtig verstanden. Ich will keine Veelas in Hogwarts haben, und schon gar nicht welche die so unschuldig tun, und dann doch ihre Magie einsetzen. Sieh dich doch an, was sie aus dir gemacht hat!" sagte er und schaute aus dem Fenster um nicht mehr sehen zu müssen wie Leslie sich an die Veela ranschmiß.

„Wenn das so ist, dann gehe ich auch" hörte er Leslie noch sagen, während Violet nur schluchzte „wir könnten zu Ron und seinen Freunden gehen. Ron hat zwar, wie die meisten meiner Cousins jede Menge Unsinn im Kopf, aber er ist nicht fies. Und Hermine ist sicher ein nettes Mädchen .Etwas streberhaft vielleicht , aber Ron hat mir erzählt, dass sie die Hauselfen befreien will. Hermine wird sicher…"

Leslies Stimme verklang, und Draco hörte nur noch das Rattern des fahrenden Zuges.

Die sonnige Landschaft draußen erschien ihm unwirklich, als wolle sie ihn verspotten.

Wie es diese dumme Veela getan hatte. Geheult hatte sie, während sie Dracos Freunde zu hirnlosen Zombies gemacht hatte. Sie musste wohl gemerkt haben, dass Crabbe und Goyle nicht die hellsten waren, Draco zu intelligent für sie war, und hatte sich genommen was sie brauchen konnte.

Jetzt würde sie den berühmten Harry Potter kennenlernen, was sicher auch ihre Absicht gewesen war.

Ja, sie würde Potters Freundin werden, und dann…dann würde Leslie sicher merken, was für einen großen Fehler er gemacht hatte.

Draco war gerade dabei sich auszumalen wie Leslie schuldbewusst angekrochen kommen würde, da öffnete sich erneut die Tür.

Diesmal war es ein bekanntes Gesicht. Pansy Parkinson.

„Hallo Draco" quiekte sie aufgeregt „Hast du das neue Mädchen schon gesehen? Ich sag dir, die ist garantiert eine Veela, so wie sie aussieht."

„Ist sie sicher" meinte Draco gelangweilt „Sie hat es selbst zugegeben"

„Und der Junge der bei ihr war" redete Pansy weiter, als habe sie Dracos Antwort nicht gehört. „Der hat echt ne tolle Figur. Viel zu gutaussehend für ein Flittchen wie die."

„Ach hör auf" knurrte Draco verärgert. Er interessierte sich einen Dreck für Leslies körperliche Attraktivität. Die dumme Pansy schaute bei Jungen wohl nur auf den Hintern. Anders ließ sich nicht erklären, dass sie diese Augen, die so blau strahlten wie der Sommerhimmel, nicht bemerkt hatte.

He, Moment mal, was für einen Blödsinn hatte er da gerade gedacht? War ja wohl egal, welche Farbe die Augen von diesem Veelaverführten Volltrottel hatten.

Pansy deutete Dracos Antwort wohl als Neid, denn sie beeilte sich zu säuseln: „An dich reicht er natürlich nicht ran, Draco"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Meistens fand er es ja ganz nett, wenn sich Pansy bei ihm einschleimte, aber jetzt konnte er es absolut nicht gebrauchen.

„Lass mich bitte einfach in Ruhe, ja?" meinte er genervt , wendete sich wieder der Landschaft draußen zu, und versuchte angestrengt über die Bäume nachzudenken.

Bäume.. ja, hier gab es mehr Bäume als zuhause. Und es gab auch mehr Berge. Eindeutig. Sie mussten bald da sein. Ah, ein See. In Hogwarts gab es auch einen See. Der war ziemlich tief, und wenn man reinfiel konnte man ertrinken.

Malfoy begann wieder zu schwitzen. Es war sehr anstrengend nur an die Landschaft zu denken. Und nicht an den Himmel, der so blau war wie …Oh verdammt.

Bei der Ankunft in Hogwarts war Draco schweißnass.


	4. Slytherin oder ?

Tashgan: Danke für dein Review. Die Story scheint zwar nicht sehr beliebt zu sein, aber ich schreib trotzdem weiter solange mir was einfällt.

Malfoy zu quälen entwickelt sich langsam zu einem meiner liebsten Hobbys.;)

* * *

Beim Aussteigen aus der Kutsche sah er zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr Potter und seine Clique.

Das Schlammblut Granger war immer noch so häßlich wie letztes Jahr, und das Wiesel…hatte immer noch rote Haare, die Draco an etwas erinnerten an das er nicht erinnert werden wollte.

Er ging vorbei ohne eine gehässiger Bemerkung zu machen und war froh, sich auf seinen Stuhl am Slytherintisch setzen zu können ohne mit jemandem geredet zu haben..

Seine Qualen begannen erneut, als Dumbledore seine obligatorische Rede hielt.

Wie erwartet wurde erklärt, dass es aufgrund von Voldemorts Rückkehr Gesetzesänderungen gegeben habe…blablabla…die Stelle „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" neu besetzt worden war…An dieser Stelle schreckte Draco auf.

Er hatte noch überhaupt nicht zum Lehrertisch geschaut, aber jetzt wo Dumbledore es erwähnte…die neue Lehrerin war kurz aufgestanden.

Sie war sehr blaß, etwas dünn., und hatte lange schwarze Haare.

Draco versuchte sich auf die neue Lehrerin zu konzentrieren, aber als Dumbledore den Namen „Leslie von Graufels" erwähnte spürte Draco wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg und seine Hände zu schwitzen begannen.

Endlich war Rede beendet. Aber es war noch nicht ausgestanden. Der sprechende Hut wurde hereingetragen.

Die Veela setzte ihn zuerst auf. „Gryffindor" rief der Hut fast sofort, und am Tisch der Gryffindors herrschte große Freude. Hauptsächlich unter den Jungen, aber die Mädchen freuten sich auch, eben so, wie sie sich über

Jede Verstärkung ihres Hauses freuten.

Danach war Leslie an der Reihe. Eine unendlich lange erscheinende Zeit schien der Hut nachzudenken bis er einen Entschluß fasste.

„Slytherin!"

Draco beschäftigte sich während die Erstklässler auf die Häuser verteilt wurden damit die Astlöcher auf der Tischplatte zu zählen.

Danach stocherte er in seinem Essen herum und zerlegte es so gründlich in seine Einzelteile, dass er nicht mehr wusste was es gewesen war als er endlich anfing zu essen.

Wie von weit weg hörte er die Stimmen der anderen.

„Warum bist du nach Großbritannien gezogen?" erkundigte sich jemand neugierig

„Mein Vater musste beruflich hierher" antwortete die, nun wieder auf eine intelligente Art freundliche, Stimme Leslies.

Anscheinend stand er nicht mehr unter dem Einfluß der Veela.

Draco wagte einen Blick…und senkte gleich darauf wieder den Kopf um sich seinem Essen zu widmen.

Er atmete auf, als er den Slytherin -Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Endlich würde er sich im sein Himmelbett legen und die Vorhänge zuziehen können, und niemand würde sehen wie er schon beim Gedanken an ein gewisses Paar blauer Augen errötete..

Die emotionslose Stimme seines Hauslehrers ließ alle seine Hoffnungen wie Seifenblasen zerplatzen indem sie ihm mitteilte, dass „der Neue" in Dracos Schlafsaal schlafen würde.

Draco versuchte einer erneuten Farbveränderung seines Gesichts vorzubeugen indem er seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung lenkte. Neue…ja, die neuen Erstklässler. Sahen wieder ganz schön klein aus. Aber Draco war ja auch mal so klein gewesen, damals als er zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gegangen war und sich mit Potter und dem Wiesel verfeindet hatte …..oh verdammt.

„Keine Ahnung was heute mit Draco los ist. Komm, ich zeig dir den Weg zu unserem Schlafsaal. Die Mädchen schlafen da drüben, aber wenn du versuchst da reinzukommen beißt dich die Türklinke."

Ah, ja richtig, die Türklinke. Hatte die Form einer Schlange, und wenn ein Junge die Hand drauflegte…

„Wie ist das mit unserem Schlafsaal? Können die Mädchen da rein?"

Nein, nicht schon wieder diese Stimme, dieser Hauch von Oxford-Akzent und …ja, das andere mussten die Reste von deutscher Aussprache sein.

„ Klar. Weiß ja nicht wie das bei den anderen Häusern ist, aber der gute Salazar wollte ja nicht die Sexualität der Schüler unterdrücken sondern lediglich Vergewaltigungen verhindern."

Ein dreckiges Lachen folgte.

Aarrgh. Konnte Ed nicht **einmal** die Klappe halten? Diesen unanständigen Witz hatte er schon mal gemacht, und man konnte nicht behaupten, dass er durch die Wiederholung besser wurde.

Außerdem…was würde Leslie von den Slytherins denken, wenn er gleich bei seiner Ankunft solche Erklärungen bekam?


	5. Eine Fledermaus

Kurze Zeit Später: Draco saß auf seinem Bett und hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen. Umgezogen hatte er sich noch nicht, momentan hatte er andere Dinge im Kopf.

Endlich konnte er in Ruhe nachdenken. Warum hatten Leslies Augen eine solche Wirkung auf ihn? Es konnte keine Magie sein, denn zielgerichtete Zauberei ohne Zauberstab erforderte große Macht…Macht die ein Schüler nicht haben konnte….es sei denn, er war kein Mensch. Eine Veela zum Beispiel beherrschte gewisse Zauber…aber kein Slytherin konnte Veelablut in den Adern haben. War Salazar Slytherin nicht die einwandfreie Abstammung seiner Schüler am wichtigsten gewesen?

Draco beschloß, vorerst nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und öffnete die Vorhänge um seinen Schlafanzug auszupacken.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit bemerkte er, dass Leslie das Bett gegenüber gewählt und sich bereits umgezogen hatte.

Die grüne Seide die er trug harmonierte perfekt mit dem Grün des Bettvorhanges. Eine rote Haarsträhne legte sich um seinen schlanken Hals, der gut sichtbar war weil der Rest des Haares kurz geschnitten war.

Draco spürte wieder einmal , wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Hoffentlich sah man nichts.

Er versuchte sich auf die Schlangenschnitzerei am oberen Teil des Bettes zu konzentrieren, und sah, dass ein seltsames schwarzes Bündel daran hing.

Leslie musste seinen Blick bemerkt haben, denn er erklärte : „Das ist mein Haustier. Eine Fledermaus. Sie heißt Nachtjägerin. Einfallslos, ich weiß."

Er grinste , und Draco wurde wieder warm. Sehr warm sogar. Die Wärme wurde irgendwie unangenehm, als er bemerkte, dass Ed ebenfalls die Fledermaus anschaute, und Leslie Ed anschaute.Leslie hatte wohl gar nicht mit Draco gesprochen.

„Gute Nacht" murmelte Draco leise, und verzog sich mit seinem Schlafanzug hinter den Vorhang seines Bettes.

Als er sich umgezogen hatte und unter der Decke lag, die ihm viel zu dick und warm vorkam hörte er das leise Flügelschlagen einer Fledermaus die auf Jagd ging.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum etwas später als die anderen Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal, weil er wie immer recht lange im Bad gewesen war um sicherzustellen, dass seine Frisur und Kleidung perfekt saßen und dass er kein bisschen verschlafen aussah.

Er wurde von einer ungewöhnlich großen Menschenmenge empfangen, die gerade dabei war, ein Haustier zu bewundern. Das schloß Draco aus den „Oh, wie niedlich" Ausrufen der Mädchen und den „Cool" Kommentaren der Jungen.

Mittelpunkt der Menge war Leslie, der anscheinend noch vor Draco aufgestanden war um zu duschen, denn die Haarsträhne in seinem Nacken glänzte feucht , und ringelte sich wie eine rote Schlange.

Die kleine Fledermaus hing an seinem Finger, und schlief offensichtlich, wie es sich für eine Fledermaus um diese Tageszeit gehörte.

„Ihr werdet nie wieder Ärger mit Stechmücken haben." verkündete ihr stolzer Besitzer, und grinste wieder dieses Grinsen, bei dem seine Augen fröhlich strahlten und Draco das Gefühl hatte, als hätte er eine wache Fledermaus im Bauch.

„Eulen fressen auch Insekten" sagte Draco so verächtlich er konnte. Ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer hätte gemerkt, dass er nicht ganz bei der Sache war, aber Crabbe und Goyle waren nicht besonders aufmerksam.

„Genau" grunzte Goyle, und Crabbe ergänzte „Was ist schon so toll an ner blöden Fledermaus"

Draco wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Warum mussten die beiden Deppen ihm auch noch zustimmen?

Niemand hätte seine verächtliche Bemerkung, die er mehr aus Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, bemerkt, wenn Crabbe und Goyle sie nicht kommentiert hätten.

Gleich würde Leslie sagen „Eulen ernähren sich nur von Kleinsäugern" oder „Eulen jagen aber nicht in Verliesen" (Draco hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was Eulen außer den Mäusen die sie gelegentlich mitbrachten noch fraßen.)

Und dann würden alle leise kichern, weil niemand wagte laut über Draco Malfoy zu lachen, und dann…

Aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Das Grinsen wich aus Leslies Gesicht.

„Natürlich." sagte er leise „Tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht so angeben sollen" sagte er noch leiser, und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal, wohl um seine Fledermaus schlafen zu legen. Oder besser: schlafen zu hängen.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, und versuchte zufrieden auszusehen während er von Crabbe und Goyle flankiert in die große Halle ging.

In Wirklichkeit war er sehr unglücklich. Er verstand selbst nicht, weshalb. Seine gehässige Bemerkung war ein voller Erfolg gewesen…wenn es Potter gewesen wäre der sich kleinlaut in den Schlafsaal zurückzog wäre Draco hocherfreut gewesen.

Und Leslie hatte doch den gleichen Fehler gemacht wie Potter damals. Hatte sich mit voller Absicht zu Dracos Feind gemacht. Und doch…aber Leslie hatte nie angedeutet, dass Draco zu denen gehörte, die weniger wert waren als andere. Leslie hatte nur gesagt, dass Draco ein Problem mit Leuten hatte die keine reinblütigen Hexen oder Zauberer waren.

Und Potter hatte nicht diese strahlend blauen Augen…

Inzwischen war Draco am Tisch angekommen, und wurde von seinen Gedanken durch einen Stundenplan abgelenkt, der ihm in die Hand gedrückt wurde.

Montags, erste und zweite Stunde Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor.

Draco vergaß für einen Augenblick seine emotionale Unpässlichkeit . Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor! Zwei Stunden lang mit ansehen zu können wie Potter schikaniert wurde. Wundervoll.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, und sah den strahlend blauen Himmel der großen Halle. Das unangenehme Gefühl kehrte zurück.

Außer dem Gefühl gedemütigt worden zu sein kannte Draco nicht viele unangenehme Emotionen aus eigener Erfahrung. Jetzt aber konnte er wenn er den strahlend blauen Himmel sah nur noch an zwei blaue Augen denken, die durch seine Schuld nicht mehr strahlten.

Draco wartete, bis alle Slytherins außer ihm, Crabbe und Goyle die große Halle verlassen hatten. Dann erst stand er vom Tisch auf, froh, dass Crabbe und Goyle zu beschränkt waren um sich darüber zu wundern.

Er wollte nicht riskieren…dem Neuen zu begegnen. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass man ihm Gefühle ansah, Gefühle von denen er nicht einmal wusste warum er sie hatte.


	6. Abstimmung: Löschen oder nicht?

Diese Story hat fünf Kapitel, und ich habe zwei Reviews bekommen. Anscheinend interessiert sie niemanden so richtig, weshalb ich mich frage, ob ich sie lieber löschen sollte, um Platz zu sparen.

Abstimmung darüber ob:

Ich die Story stehen lassen soll, weil sich immerhin zwei Personen dafür interessieren

Oder: Ich die Story löschen soll um keinen Platz zu verschwenden

Oder: Ich die Story als Beispiel wie man es nicht machen soll stehen lassen sollte.

Also, ich hoffe, dass sich wenigstens jemand an der Umfrage beteiligt ;)

Interessant fände ich auch eure allgemeine Meinung zum Löschen von Storys.


	7. Warum Slytherin?

_Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer, ich habe mich aufgrund der überwältigenden Mehrheit entschlossen weiterzuschreiben. ;)_

_Bitte reviewt weiter fleißig...wenn euch nichts einfällt, schreibt doch einfach, was euch an der Story besonders gut/gar nicht gefallen hat. ;) _

* * *

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle kamen zu spät in den Unterricht (Was natürlich die Folge von Dracos Trödelei war). Snape sagte nur „Mr Malfoy, sie sind zu spät"

Crabbe und Goyle bemerkte er gar nicht. Oder er nahm sie nur als mobile, zu Draco gehörende Muskeln wahr.

Draco hatte sich gerade in die zweite Reihe gesetzt, wo man für ihn und seine Freunde Plätze freigehalten hatte als in der ersten Reihe, direkt vor Draco jemand aufstand.

„Professor Snape, Draco ist zwei Minuten später zum Unterricht erschienen als Harry Potter. Sie haben Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte abgezogen, Slytherin aber keinen einzigen." stellte jemand mit leichtem deutschem Akzent in grammatikalisch einwandfreiem Englisch fest.

Draco zuckte zusammen. Leslie hatte sich mit Snape angelegt. Den Vorteil ein Slytherin zu sein hatte er zwar, aber Snapes Sympathie würde er sich auf jeden Fall verspielen.

„Wollen sie etwa andeuten, ich wäre ungerecht?" Snapes Stimme war so kalt und schneidend wie ein Messer aus Eis.

„ Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich bin sicher sie haben gute Gründe für diese Vorgehensweise. Ich wüsste nur gerne welche das sind" antwortete Leslie, höflich aber bestimmt

Snape war äußerst erfreut darüber, wieder einmal in allen Einzelheiten erklären zu können, welche Vergehen sich Harry Potter bereits geleistet hatte und warum es völlig gerechtfertigt war ihn härter zu bestrafen.

„Ich bin sicher, Mr.Malfoy kann sein Zuspätkommen zufriedenstellend erklären" meinte er am Ende seiner Rede.

Draco war froh, dass Snape sich anscheinend nicht kritisiert fühlte, und hatte auch keine Probleme sich eine Ausrede auszudenken. (Nicht gerade eine seiner besten, aber immerhin)

„Ich habe mich heute Morgen einige Minuten lang unwohl gefühlt , und war mir nicht sicher ob ich am Unterricht teilnehmen können würde. Meine Freunde haben auf mich gewartet, für den Fall dass es was Ernstes ist und ich es nicht mehr genug Kraft habe um in den Krankenflügel zu gehen."

Snape war mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und setzte den Unterricht fort.

Nach dem Unterricht verließ Draco das Klassenzimmer, den Blick starr auf den Steinboden gerichtet, nichts sehend als die Spinnen, die hastig davonkrabbelten wenn man auf sie zukam.

Aber er konnte schlecht verhindern etwas zu hören ohne aufzufallen.

Deshalb hörte er auch, wie Granger zu jemandem sagte „Das war echt mutig von dir, Snape mal zu fragen was das soll, dass Malfoy dauernd bevorzugt wird."

Draco kannte die Antwort bevor er sie hörte, und er wusste auch wer sie geben würde.

„ Danke Hermine. Leider hat es nichts gebracht, außer dass Snape mal wieder über Harry gelästert hat. Das macht er ja so schon oft genug, hat Ron mir erzählt."

„Trotzdem. Ich versteh nicht warum du in Slytherin bist. "

Das verstand Draco auch nicht. Er hatte gehört, dass man selbst einen gewissen Einfluß darauf hatte in welchem Haus man landete. Er selbst hatte ja nach Slytherin gewollt, und der Hut war der gleichen Meinung gewesen, aber andere hatten berichtet, dass der Hut überlegt hatte sie woanders hinzustecken.

Und Leslie war hin und weg von dieser Veela gewesen. Die nach Gryffindor gekommen war.

Mutig bis hin zum selbstmörderischen Leichtsinn war er auch. Wie er mit Snape geredet hatte, und das an seinem ersten Schultag…und trotzdem war er in Slytherin.

Warum nur? Hatte er Streit mit der Potter Bande gehabt? Offensichtlich nicht. Mit Hermine zumindest verstand er sich prächtig.

„Hmm…Ron ist auch gewaltig sauer deswegen…aber er hat ja schon gemotzt, als er erfuhr dass ich mich freiwillig zu Malfoy gesetzt habe. Ehrlich gesagt…ich bin auch nach Slytherin um Ron ein bisschen zu ärgern."

„Oh…stimmt, Ron ist ganz schön streitsüchtig, aber du hättest das nicht tun sollen. Die meisten Slytherins sind…nun ja, viele haben mindestens einen Elternteil der in Askaban sitzt, oder gesucht wird. Pass auf dich auf."

Draco hörte nur noch die eiligen Schritte der Gryffindor die sich zu den anderen aus ihrem Haus gesellte.

Die nächste Stunde war Wahrsagen.

In Professor Trelawneys Turmzimmer war es unerträglich heiß, zudem wollte die Lehrerin auch noch das Lesen aus Kaffeesatz üben, weswegen sie die Schüler zwang, bei der Hitze auch noch heißen Kaffee zu trinken.

Millicent Bullstrode sorgte für etwas Heiterkeit indem sie fragte, ob sie nicht auch aus Teesatz lesen könnten. Eisteesatz vorzugsweise.

Bei ihrer Runde durch das Klassenzimmer kam Professor Trelawney an Leslie vorbei, blieb erstmal nur stehen und schaute entsetzt drein.

„Ohh." Sagte sie nach einer Weile „Rotes Haar und blaue Augen…das ist eine sehr unheilvolle Kombination. Sie werden nach ihrem Tod fast sicher zum Vampir werden"

Leslie grinste amüsiert – Dracos Bauch fühlte sich wieder an als säße eine mit den Flügeln schlagende Fledermaus darin- und antwortete: „ Das ist ja schrecklich…warum haben sie das meinem Cousin Ron nie erzählt…er hat doch das gleiche Problem wie ich…ich hätte mich ja sofort mit einem Holzpflock durchbohren lassen wenn ich es gewusst hätte, aber jetzt haben meine Eltern schon zuviel Geld in mich investiert."

Professor Trelawney war für einen Augenblick sprachlos. Sie hatte wohl, genau wie Draco, nie groß darauf geachtet welche Augenfarbe Ron hatte. Wobei es bei ihr wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie zu sehr von Harry Potter abgelenkt gewesen war.

Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich wieder gefangen:„Oh, Ihr Cousin hat eine _etwas_ andere Augenfarbe. Die Gefahr zum Vampir zu werden besteht nur für Menschen mit _himmelblauen_ Augen ." erklärte sie mit einer unheilverkündenden Stimme

„Ihr habt sie gehört, Leute" sagte Leslie theatralisch „Wenn ich in diesem Schuljahr zu Tode komme, dann begrabt mich mit einem Holzpflock im Herz. Und klemmt mir einen Stein unters Kinn. Natürlich erst nachdem ihr meinen Kopf abgeschlagen und in Essig gekocht habt. Und vergesst auf gar keinen Fall die Zitronenscheibe im Mund"

„Ich sehe , Sie kennen sich aus" erwiderte Professor Trelawney säuerlich. Ihr Versuch dem neuen Schüler Angst einzujagen war gescheitert

Der Rest der Stunde war viel langweiliger. Professor Trelawney bemühte sich weiterhin, möglichst ungünstige Zukunftsvorhersagen für ihre Schüler zu erfinden, aber das war nichts Neues, und da niemand so schlagfertige Antworten wusste wie Leslie war die einzige, die am Ende der Stunde gut gelaunt war Professor Trelawney


	8. Die neue Lehrerin

So, nächstes Kapitel. Diesmal etwas länger. Quantität statt Qualität. ;) Meine Erinnerungen an asiatische Kampfsportarten sind nicht die frischesten, also hoffe ich ,ich habe keine Fehler gemacht. ;)

Vielen Dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben. Schwarzleser die erwischt werden müssen zur Strafe zehn Reviews extra schreiben ;)

Diablo , Teufelsweib: Ist das Zufall, oder ist meine Story so teuflisch? ;)

Dragon , Teddy, Dodo-chan,Tashgan fast alle Reviewer fangen mit D oder T an….ich krieg Verfolgungswahn.

Wren Craven: Schreib mal wieder…ohne dich wird ich noch völlig verrückt.;)

So, und jetzt stellt euch einen Teller Kekse und mehrere schöne heiße Tassen Kakao vor…irgendwie kann ich hier keine Sternchen schreiben, daher entfällt die „Kekse an alle verteil" Option leider. (Ich nehm statt der Anführungszeichen hier normalerweise Sternchen) ;)

* * *

In der nächsten Doppelstunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, kam Draco gerade noch rechtzeitig . Es war nur noch ein Platz frei, in der letzten Reihe. 

Das war natürlich vollends gegen das Naturgesetz, das besagt: In der Schule bleiben immer die vorderen Reihen frei. Der Grund dafür kam zur Tür herein kurz nachdem Draco sich auf den Stuhl hatte fallen lassen.

Die neue Lehrerin war wirklich sehr hübsch. Abgesehen davon , dass sie etwas blass war, aber das sah man bei der schlechten Beleuchtung (Der Klassenraum befand sich im Keller, aus welchem Grund auch immer) kaum.

Und an ihrer Figur gab es definitiv überhaupt nichts auszusetzen.

Draco bedauerte zutiefst, dass er zu spät gekommen war, aber er hatte vermeiden wollen einer bestimmten Person zu begegnen…erfolglos, wie er jetzt bemerkte. Leslie saß neben ihm. Und er hatte nicht mal einen guten Blick auf die Lehrerin um sich abzulenken.

Die Frau stellte sich als Professor Grey vor, der Name kam Draco vage bekannt vor...vermutlich hatte Dumbledore in seiner kleinen Rede auch schon erwähnt wie die neue Lehrerin hieß, aber Draco hatte es nicht mitbekommen.

„Ich dachte, weil das heute Ihre erste Stunde bei mir ist und ich Sie nicht gleich langweilen will machen wir heute mal keine Theorie" sagte Professor Grey mit ihrer melodischen Stimme.

„Bitte stehen Sie alle auf und stellen sich an die Wände."

Als alle an den Wänden standen winkte sie einmal mit dem Zauberstab, und die Tische und Stühle schwebten an die Decke. Ein zweiter Wink mit dem Zauberstab, und der Boden war von einer Matte bedeckt.

Jetzt konnte Draco sehen, dass Professor Grey einen geblümten Kimono trug. Und ein schwarzes Halsband, an dem sie nervös herumfingerte. Es bildete einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer milchweißen Haut.

„Oh nein, jetzt habe ich ganz vergessen Ihnen vorher zu sagen, dass Sie Sportkleidung tragen sollten. Aber…macht nichts, Sie können sich ja hier umziehen. Ich wollte Ihnen sowieso noch passende Kleidung geben."

Sie öffnete den Schrank neben der Tafel und holte einen Stapel weißer Kleidung heraus.

„Gut und…" Sie machte wieder einige Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab , worauf dünne Wände, die nur aus Holz und Papier zu bestehen schienen zwei Räume abtrennten. „da drin können Sie sich umziehen."

Professor Grey begann die Anzüge auszuteilen, und die Mädchen und Jungen gingen damit in die zwei verschiedenen Kabinen.

Draco hatte gerade seinen Anzug bekommen, und wollte sich umziehen gehen, als er jemanden mit einem Hauch von Oxford-Akzent sagen hörte: „Professor, ich fühle mich nicht ganz wohl. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in der Lage bin…"

„Ah. Mr…von Graufels, nicht wahr"? Hierauf musste ein Kopfnicken gefolgt sein, das Draco nicht sehen konnte weil er mit dem Rücken zum Geschehen stand.

„Könnten Sie sich nicht vielleicht trotzdem umziehen und hier bleiben um zuzusehen? Ich werde viel erklären und es wäre doch dumm, wenn Sie die erste Stunde verpassen würden…" sagte die junge Lehrerin mit fast flehender Stimme.

„Tut mir Leid, ich fühle mich wirklich schlecht." Leslies Stimme wurde immer leiser, und Draco drehte sich nun doch um, um zu sehen was los war.

Leslie saß mittlerweile auf dem Boden, sank nach einigen Augenblicken zur Seite und blieb regungslos liegen.

Professor Grey sah aus, als würde sie gleich ebenfalls in Ohnmacht fallen. Ganz offensichtlich war das ihr erster Tag als Lehrerin, und sie hatte panische Angst etwas falsch zu machen.  
„Ich kann ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen , Professor" meldete sich Pansy zu Wort.

Die Lehrerin bedachte sie mit einem dankbaren Blick. „Gut, tun Sie das…aber ähm…er ist ohnmächtig, und dürfte ziemlich schwer sein, kennen sie den Zauber …?"

„Nein, kennt sie nicht" unterbrach Millicent. „Aber ich kann ihr beim Tragen helfen."

Draco biß sich wütend auf die Unterlippe. _Er_ kannte einen für Personen geeigneten Transportzauber. Wenn er nur rechtzeitig daran gedacht hätte…

Professor Grey schaute etwas skeptisch, schien aber zu hoffen, dass ihre Schülerinnen schon wussten was sie taten.

„Gut…dann kümmern Sie sich um ihn. Und kommen Sie dann gleich zurück, ja?"

Weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel ging Draco sich jetzt wirklich umziehen. Die blöde Pansy! Es war ja wohl nur zu offensichtlich, weshalb sie so großzügig angeboten hatte, sich um den Ohnmächtigen zu kümmern.

Wahrscheinlich wollte sie überprüfen, ob sein, ach so gutaussehender Körper sich auch so toll anfühlte…immerhin war Millicent dabei. Das würde das Schlimmste verhindern…verdammt, warum war Draco nur nicht früher auf die Idee gekommen…_er _hatte keineswegs so niedere Motive wie Pansy, _er _hatte wirklich nur helfen wollen…wobei die Aussicht auf einen dankbaren Blick aus diesen unglaublichen blauen Augen auch eine gewisse Rolle spielte, wie sich Draco widerwillig eingestehen musste.

So, fertig. Draco kam sich in dem Anzug ziemlich bescheuert vor…aber die Tatsache, dass die anderen sich genauso blöd vorkommen würden tröstete ihn etwas. Er knotete den Gürtel, der weder Schnalle noch Löcher hatte zu, und verkniff sich ein Grinsen bei dem Anblick seiner zwei Freunde, die das längliche Stück Stoff noch nicht als Gürtel erkannt hatten und es ratlos in der einen Hand hielten während sie mit der anderen ihre Hosen festhielten.

Als Crabbe und Goyle mit dem Umziehen fertig waren standen alle anderen bereits ratlos auf der großen Matte herum, die den Boden des Klassenzimmers bedeckte.

„Ah, wie ich sehe seid ihr alle fertig. Sehr gut" sagte Professor Grey, die halbwegs über den Schock den der zusammengebrochene Schüler ihr beschert hatte hinweg war.

„Setzen Sie sich, nein, nicht so, warten Sie, ich mache es vor"

In dem (äußerst unbequemen) Sitz den Professor Grey ihnen gezeigt hatte kam Draco sich nun wirklich albern vor.

„Professor, diese Anzüge sehen aus wie Unterwäsche" sagte er in einem so verächtlichen Tonfall, wie er es gegenüber einer Lehrerin gerade noch wagte. Diese Lehrerin besaß nicht das Durchsetzungsvermögen von Professor Snape, das sah man auf den ersten Blick. Sie war leichter zu verunsichern als alle anderen Lehrer die Draco kannte. Und das würde er nach Strich und Faden ausnutzen. Am Ende der Stunde würde sie dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe sein. Draco sah, dass ihn einige männliche Mitschüler mit unfreundlichen Blicken bedachten, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Nur weil sie verdammt sexy war musste man noch lange nicht freundlich zu ihr sein. Anschauen konnte er sie auch, wenn sie ihn für ein widerliches Arschloch hielt. Und so unrealistisch sich eine Beziehung mit ihr zu erhoffen war Draco nicht.

„Sehr aufmerksam, Mr Malfoy. Ich würde sagen, das gibt 5 Punkte für Slytherin." antwortete Professor Grey zerstreut.

„Und jetzt wo Sie es erwähnen…Sie haben ihren Gürtel falsch gebunden Mr Malfoy. Und alle anderen eigentlich auch. Aber das macht nichts, ich erkläre es später"

Jetzt war Draco völlig verwirrt

„Und jetzt setzen sie sich gerade hin, schließen Sie ihre Augen und versuchen Sie die Gedanken des Alltags aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben…"

Autsch…das kannte Draco irgendwoher. Auf dem Trip war seine Mutter auch mal gewesen.

Und gerade während er so mit geschlossenen Augen dasaß und sich so albern vorkam wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben hörte er wie sich die Tür öffnete.

Natürlich schaute er sofort, wer da hereinkam- Wie erwartet waren es Pansy und Millicent, und sie sahen irgendwie enttäuscht aus. Professor Grey bedeutete ihnen leise zu sein und sich schnell umzuziehen.

Da Draco hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt war darüber nachzudenken _weshalb_ die beiden Mädchen so enttäuscht aussahen, bekam er nicht viel von Professor Greys nachfolgender Rede mit, und aus dem was er mitbekam (Professor Grey wollte ihnen eine Kampfsportart beibringen, und bei den Anzügen handelte es sich strenggenommen wirklich um Unterwäsche) wurde er nicht gerade schlau.

Draco machte wie automatisch alles nach, was seine Mitschüler taten, ließ sich von Professor Grey erklären wie er den Gürtel richtig binden sollte ohne wirklich zuzuhören

„Professor, können Sie mir das noch mal erklären?" sagte Ed Miller , anscheinend zum wiederholten Mal, denn Professor Grey gab auf, und band seinen Gürtel selbst.

Draco hätte schwören können, dass Ed mit voller Absicht darauf abgezielt hatte. Idiot. Er konnte sie vielleicht dazu bringen, an seiner Gürtellinie rumzuhantieren, aber weiter nach unten würde eine Lehrerin ihre Hände nie wandern lassen, und das musste auch dem hormongeplagtesten pubertierenden Volltrottel klar sein.

Sehr zu Dracos Erleichterung war die Stunde zu Ende bevor Professor Grey richtig mit dem Unterricht angefangen hatte.

Nachdem er sich wieder umgezogen hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, wobei er mehreren Mädchen begegnete die anscheinend dieselbe Idee gehabt hatten.

Daraufhin änderte er natürlich seine Pläne und ging in den Slytherin -Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er erstarrte, als er aus dem Jungenschlafsaal- _seinem_ Schlafsaal Mädchenstimmen hörte.

Und eine andere Stimme, die immer noch leichte Probleme mit der englischen Aussprache hatte obwohl sie anscheinend in Oxford einen Sprachkurs gemacht hatte.

Die Erkenntnis traf Draco wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers. Ed hatte Leslie erzählt, dass die Mädchen den Jungenschlafsaal betreten konnten. Und auch warum das so praktisch war…aber es konnte nicht sein.

Leslie würde nicht…nicht schon am ersten Tag. Und so attraktiv war Pansy, deren süßliche Stimme Draco sofort erkannt hatte nun auch wieder nicht.

Hatte vielleicht sie die Wehrlosigkeit des Jungen ausgenutzt um…nein, _so_ etwas würde Pansy nicht tun, so hormongesteuert sie auch war.

Außerdem hatte Leslies Stimme ganz fröhlich geklungen.

Ohne dass er es bemerkt hätte hatten Dracos Beine ihn zum Schlafsaal getragen…und er hätte fast über sich selbst gelacht, als er sah, was dort los war.

Gut, Leslie saß auf seinem Bett, neben ihm Pansy und Millicent. Aber entgegen Dracos Befürchtungen waren sie alle vollständig angezogen.

„Nein, wirklich, es geht mir gut, mir war nur ein wenig übel. Aber jetzt wo das Essen draußen ist geht's wieder. Wirklich nett von euch mich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Vielen Dank noch mal"

„Gern geschehen" zwitscherte Pansy.

„ Haben wir doch gern getan" sagte Millicent.

´Leslie lächelte, doch das Strahlen in seinen Augen erlosch sofort, als Draco mit kühler Stimme sagte „ Was habt ihr beiden im Jungenschlafsaal zu suchen?"

Draco hätte seine Worte nur zu gern zurückgenommen, allein um dieses Lächeln noch eine Weile ansehen zu können, aber es war zu spät. Er hatte das ekelhafte Geschleime der Mädchen beenden wollen - nun musste er den Preis dafür zahlen.

„Sieh an, unser Moralapostel. Sei versichert, ich habe die Damen nicht angerührt." Pansy und Millicent kicherten, aber Leslie sah nicht mehr fröhlich aus.

„Vielleicht wäre es trotzdem besser wenn ihr jetzt geht" sagte er trotz seines mißmutigen Gesichtsausdrucks in freundlichem Tonfall.

Immer noch kichernd verließen die beiden Mädchen den Raum

Leslie stand auf, strich seine Schuluniform glatt, und folgte den Mädchen mit den Worten „Ich will den Raum dann auch nicht weiter okkupieren".

Draco verspürte für einen Augenblick den Wunsch ihn zurückzuhalten, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Was war nur mit ihm los? Es konnte ihm doch eigentlich völlig egal sein, ob…ob diese blauen Augen fröhlich strahlten oder nicht.

Aber das war es nicht.


	9. Hippogreife und ein Knuddelmuff

So, nächster Teil. Langsam kommt Leslie echt etwas Mary Sue –haft rüber, aber ich geb mir Mühe in den folgenden Kapiteln was dagegen zu unternehmen ;)

Danke an alle Reviewer (Cat, wie gefällt dir der Rest der Story?)

Die anderen Reviewer:Hee...bloß weil eure Nicknames bei mir Verfolgungswahn provozieren müsst ihr nicht aufhören, Reviews zu schreiben ;)

-------------------------------------------

Draco schaute auf seinen Stundenplan. Als nächstes war „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe" an der Reihe.

Immer noch bei Hagrid. Dracos Vater war es nicht gelungen, ihn von der Schule zu vertreiben. Und das würde es in absehbarer Zeit auch nicht. Lucius Malfoy saß noch immer in Askaban. Man schien dort auch ohne die Dementoren ausgezeichnet zurechtzukommen.

Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Potter würde dafür bezahlen. Und auch für das was seine widerlichen Freunde Draco, Crabbe und Goyle auf der Heimfahrt im Zug angetan hatten.

Oh ja, er würde sich an Potter rächen sobald er eine Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

Gleich zu Anfang der „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" Stunde sagte der Halbriese, dass sie dieses Jahr wieder Hippogreife durchnehmen würden.

Draco überlegte, ob er wieder eins von diesen Viechern beleidigen sollte. Auch Narcissa Malfoy konnte eine Schadensersatzklage einreichen…und der Arm hatte nach der Behandlung durch Madame Pomfrey eigentlich gar nicht mehr wehgetan…hmm…

„So, vorher bekomm ich noch die Einverständniserklärung der Eltern."

Uups…Draco fiel eine Einverständniserklärung ein, die zu unterschreiben seine Mutter sich vehement geweigert hatte, weil etwas von „Keine Haftung des Lehrers wenn ein Schüler durch eigene Fahrlässigkeit verletzt wird" darinstand. Noch besser, dann würde er den Rest des Nachmittags frei haben.

„Wie ich sehe haben nur die Herren Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle keine Unterschrift …ich werd ihnen später ihre Aufgabe geben. Jetzt kommen erstmal _alle _mit

Die halbmenschliche Missgeburt führte sie wieder zum Gehege der Hippogreife, und Draco stellte zufrieden fast, dass das hässliche Vieh, das ihn verletzt hatte nicht mehr dabei war. Ja, die Macht seiner Familie hatte doch deutliche Spuren hinterlassen.

Die Sonne schien durch die Bäume und erwärmte Dracos schwarze Schuluniform, der Wind wehte ihm den Geruch des Waldes in die Nase und Draco war zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

Aber nur kurz . Nur so lange, bis er erfuhr, dass er sich nicht gemütlich hinsetzen und zusehen konnte wie die anderen mit den Hippogreifen fertig wurden.

„Alle, die keine Einverständniserklärung von ihrn Eltern haben wern sich in der Zwischenzeit um diesen entzückenden kleinen Knuddelmuff kümmern." brummte Hagrid, und hob etwas hoch, das wie ein vanillefarbenes Wollknäuel aussah.

„Schreiben Sie alles auf was Sie beobachten Und Vorsicht, mich hat er zwar nie gebissen, aber man weiß nie"

Draco hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass der Halbriese unter seinem Bart kicherte.

Er hielt das kleine Wesen das ihm in die Hand gedrückt wurde kaum fest, es war ihm egal ob es herunterfiel.

Wutentbrannt starrte er zu den Gryffindors hinüber, die miteinander tuschelten. Er wusste worüber sie redeten.

Ein Knuddelmuff…eines der harmlosesten Wesen die es gab. Das war volle Absicht…ihn zu demütigen indem man ihn ermahnte vorsichtig zu sein…das war das Letzte.

Er sah die anderen Slytherins an. Keiner von ihnen lachte. Pansy warf ihm einen neidischen Blick zu. Sie mochte niedliche Tiere. Aber warum ging sie dann nicht zu Draco? Hagrid hätte sicher nichts dagegen .

Draco ließ seinen Blick weiter über seine Hauskameraden wandern, und senkte beschämt den Kopf als er den Grund für Pansys Absicht sich mit den Hippogreifen zu beschäftigen begriff.

Zwei Augen, so blau wie der Sommerhimmel, und diese Stimme, der immer noch ein Hauch zwei verschiedener Akzente anhaftete, die gerade sagte. „Hippogreife? Ihr habt Hippogreife schon im dritten Jahr durchgenommen? Warum bin ich nur so spät hierher gekommen?".

Oh ja, und Pansy fragte bewundernd „Hast du denn gar keine Angst vor ihnen?"

„Angst? Ich hab über sie gelesen. Sie werden nur gefährlich wenn man respektlos zu ihnen ist. Und dass das gleich klar ist: Wenn jemand unhöflich zu mir ist kann ich auch ganz schön gefährlich werden"

Draco konnte nicht anders, musste einfach hinsehen, musste einfach dieses Lächeln sehen…und in dem Moment in dem er es sah wurde er traurig. Nicht sehr, aber mehr als er es an einem schönen Tag wie diesem sein sollte.

Er hob den Knuddelmuff mit beiden Händen hoch, ging von Crabbe und Goyle gefolgt zu einem moosbewachsenen Stein und setzte sich.

„Na schön, dann tu mal was, du langweiliges Etwas" murrte er, aber der Knuddelmuff rührte sich nicht. Er schien zu schlafen.

Gelangweilt hörte Draco sich Hagrids Erklärungen zu den Hippogreifen an. Diesmal erzählte er jede Menge zu ihrer Geschichte, und Draco döste in der warmen Sonne ein.

Seine Rachegedanken hatte er vergessen, denn immer wenn er zu Potter und seinen Freunden hinübersah wurde er durch die Haarfarbe des Wiesels an etwas erinnert worüber er momentan nicht nachdenken wollte.

Crabbe langweilte sich wohl auch, denn er fing an in der Nase zu bohren.

Draco erinnerte sich an die Angewohnheit Crabbes, seine Funde ausgiebig zu begutachten…tatsächlich, er tat es immer noch…in diesem Alter…aber noch bevor Draco etwas dazu sagen konnte schnellte eine lange dünne rosa Zunge aus dem weichen Ball in Dracos Armen und…leckte den Popel ab.

„Ich glaub ich muss kotzen" murmelte Draco , als die Zunge zurückgezogen wurde. Er überlegte, ob er es aufschreiben sollte „frisst Popel", aber er kam nicht dazu eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Mehrere Aufschreie waren zu hören, und als Draco sah was passiert war, war er für einen Moment wie versteinert.

Leslie lag am Boden, und hielt seinen linken Arm fest. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Draco konnte sich denken was passiert war, weil ihm schon einmal das Gleiche passiert war. Der entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck des Halbriesen, der nun wieder einmal um seine Stelle als Lehrer fürchten musste tröstete ihn kaum. Im Gegenteil, Draco fühlte ebenfalls Entsetzen, als er sah, dass Hagrid den schneeweißen Hippogreif der wohl für die Verletzung verantwortlich war kaum festhalten konnte.

Der Wind trug einige Sätze zu Draco hinüber.

„Die Biester sind wirklich gefährlich!" „ Er ist doch nur vorbeigegangen, hat gar nichts gesagt!"

Aber auch eine bissige Bemerkung, die nur von einem Gryffindor stammen konnte war zu hören: „Das kommt davon, wenn man nach Slytherin will. Hippogreife mögen eben keine Slytherins." Nicht wenige Gryffindors lachten.

Worauf das Schlammblut (von anderen auch Hermine Granger genannt) keifte: „ Ron, wie kannst du nur so was sagen? Hilf ihm lieber!"

Das war wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Draco ihr Recht geben musste. Er war drauf und dran den Knuddelmuff in eine Ecke zu werfen, zu Leslie zu rennen und…

Aber der stand schon wieder auf, und zog sich vorsichtig zurück.

„Tut mir Leid" stammelte der wohl verantwortungsloseste Lehrer den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte . „Ich weiß auch nich was in sie gefahren is. Schneefeder is zwar etwas eigen, lässt sich außer von mir nur von Mädchen anfassen un so, aber so was hat se noch nie getan."

„Schon klar" witzelte Leslie „Zu ner Dame sollte man eben nicht unhöflich sein. Ich muss was falsch gemacht haben." Niemand lachte.

Es war deutlich zu hören, dass Leslie nur mit größter Anstrengung verhindern konnte vor Schmerz aufzuschreien.

Endlich hatte er das Gehege verlassen, und viele atmeten erleichtert auf. Einige Gryffindors jedoch sahen regelrecht enttäuscht aus. Schließlich hätte ihrem „Lieblingslehrer" auch bei einer größeren Attacke keine Gefahr gedroht. Wegen dieses äußerst geschickten bürokratischen Schachzugs…

Aber eine Klage gegen den Hippogreif wäre immer noch möglich…

Schneefeder hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt, und Hagrid hob Leslie hoch um ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Leslie flüsterte etwas, und Hagrid sah sehr erleichtert aus . Draco hätte viel dafür gegeben zu wissen was Leslie geflüstert hatte, aber er hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen als eine der beiden Personen die es wussten zu fragen.

Der Halbriese ließ Leslie los, und rief „Hermine, kannst du ihn zum Krankenflügel begleiten? Es is wohl nich so schlimm, ich mach mit dem Unterricht weiter."

Draco wurde immer wütender. Auch jemand der derart beschränkt war konnte sich doch wohl denken, dass ein Slytherin aus Stolz nicht zugeben würde wie schlimm seine Verletzung wirklich war. Und dann auch noch das Schlammblut mitzuschicken, wenn es um einen Slytherin ging…

Draco hob demonstrativ eine Augenbraue „Wäre es nicht angebrachter den Vertrauensschüler von _Slytherin_damit zu beauftragen, sich um einer verletzten Angehörigen seines Hauses zu kümmern"?

„Hab völlig vergessen, dass er in Slytherin is" sagte Hagrid unschuldig „er verhielt sich mehr wie ein Gryffindor"

Draco hätte seinen Lehrer in diesem Moment am liebsten erwürgt. Natürlich, das musste man ihm ja unter die Nase reiben, dass er selbst sich nicht besonders mutig verhalten hatte als ihm das Gleiche passiert war. Was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, dass jetzt das Ausmaß der Verletzung unterschätzt wurde: Im Vergleich zu Draco damals schien sich Leslie noch ganz gut zu fühlen. Also war es eigentlich Dracos Schuld…

Bevor er diesen Gedankengang fortsetzen konnte wurde auf die Begründung warum Hermine die bessere Wahl war noch eins draufgesetzt.

„ Außerdem macht es bei Hermine nix aus wenn sie mal ne Stunde verpasst."


	10. Explodierende Regenwürmer Teil 1

Die nächsten Tage versuchte Draco, Leslie einfach zu ignorieren. Doch das sollte sich als gar nicht so einfach herausstellen. Dass Leslies bloße Anwesenheit genügte um Draco nervös werden zu lassen war nicht der einzige Grund dafür.

Leslie verhielt sich so, dass es schier unmöglich war ihn zu ignorieren.

In der ersten Stunde Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall saß Draco neben Crabbe und Goyle in der letzten Reihe, und erwartete eine langweilige Stunde. Meistens war er vor allen anderen mit der Aufgabe fertig die in der Stunde gestellt worden war, und hatte dann nichts mehr zu tun als Crabbe und Goyle zu helfen.

In dieser Stunde aber war alles anders.

McGonagall verteilte Regenwürmer und stellte die Aufgabe sie in Stricknadeln zu verwandeln. Draco schaute den sich windenden Wurm vor sich eine Weile angewidert an, und wollte gerade anfangen, die für ihn lächerlich einfache Aufgabe zu erledigen , als jemand sagte „Professor, das ist Tierquälerei, ich weigere mich ein Lebewesen in einen Gegenstand zu verwandeln."

Draco erkannte die Stimme sofort, und bemühte sich, in keiner Weise darauf zu reagieren.

Er schaute stur auf seinen Regenwurm (verwandeln wollte er ihn jetzt doch nicht mehr) und versuchte die folgende Konversation zu überhören, aber die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor konnte ziemlich laut werden wenn sie wollte.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an" sagte sie streng, „Sie können den Regenwurm ja später zurückverwandeln"

„Ich nicht. Mir ist schon öfter was explodiert was ich verwandeln wollte, und das kann man dem armen Tierchen nicht antun." Leslies Stimme klang ernst, und Draco verspürte das plötzliche Bedürfnis, die Regenwürmer von Crabbe und Goyle in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Regenwürmer ein besonders ausgeprägtes Schmerzempfinden haben" erwiderte die Lehrerin ärgerlich. Man konnte ihr Stirnrunzeln fast hören.

„Mir geht es ums Prinzip. Es ist doch nicht notwendig, Regenwürmer zu gefährden. Ich könnte auch etwas anderes verwandeln. Äh...einen Kaugummi zum Beispiel. Bitte Professor McGonagall, ich will wirklich nicht den Unterricht stören, aber..."

„Schon gut. Ich kann Sie nicht zwingen etwas zu tun das Sie nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren können. Meinetwegen verwandeln Sie eben etwas anderes. Aber geben Sie sich Mühe."

Draco erinnerte sich erst wieder an seinen Vorsatz, einfach nicht zuzuhören, als McGonagall hinzufügte: „Und der Rest der Klasse darf sich ebenfalls aufgefordert fühlen sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren."


	11. Explodierende Regenwürmer? Teil 2

Draco beeilte sich, den Regenwurm der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag zu verwandeln, was zu seiner Erleichterung auch gelang , und sah danach zu Crabbe und Goyle hinüber.

Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass Crabbe den Regenwurm in die Hand nahm, und... mit der anderen Hand eine Stricknadel auf den Tisch legte. Das war ja richtig raffiniert.

Sein Erstaunen hinderte Draco aber nicht daran, Crabbe zu sagen, dass er ihm den Regenwurm geben sollte. Da Draco wirklich gut im Verwandeln war hatte er diesen, und den von Goyle bald in Stricknadeln verwandelt.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Draco damit, darüber zu grübeln, woher Crabbe so plötzlich eine Stricknadel hatte. Und warum er sie, nachdem Draco ihm den echten verwandelten Regenwurm gegeben hatte, Goyle gegeben hatte.

Erst gegen Ende der Stunde (er war noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, und fragen wollte er nicht, die McGonagall war sehr streng), schreckte ihn ein Knall aus seinen Gedanken.

Er sah nach vorne, und dort bot sich ihm ein Anblick, der nur zu gut erklärte, warum jetzt leises Gekicher zu hören war. McGonagalls Brille war von einer violetten Masse überzogen, die aussah wie...Kaugummi!

Leslies schuldbewusster Gesichtsausdruck bewies, dass Draco mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte.

„Sehe Sie es positiv, Professor, wenn Leslie nicht so vorausschauend gewesen wäre hätten sie jetzt Regenwurmreste auf der Brille." meinte Millicent, und versuchte offensichtlich, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg.

McGonagall blickte sehr verärgert durch ihre verschmutzte Brille, fand aber keinen Grund, Slytherin Punkte abzuziehen, denn Milicent hatte die Aufgabe erledigt, und Leslie...nun, er hatte ja gesagt, dass ihm das öfter passierte und war wohl unfähig es besser zu machen.

Eines musste man McGonagall ja lassen, sie war gerechter als Snape, und zog Slytherin nie aus nichtigen Gründen Punkte ab.


	12. Gedanken

_Anmerkungen von mir sind ab jetzt immer kursiv und unterstrichen_.;)

_Viel Spaß bem Lesen.Vorsicht: Dieser Teil wird ein kleines bisschen unanständig. Aber nur ein bißchen. ;)_

* * *

Am Abend nach diesem Vorfall rang sich Draco dazu durch, endlich über seine Situation nachzudenken. Also: Es war ihm wichtig was Leslie von ihm dachte. Warum?

Weil Draco immer, wenn er Leslie ansah, oder auch nur an ihn dachte einen Stich in seinem Herzen fühlte...Quatsch, kein körperlicher Schmerz...es musste etwas emotionales sein. Ja, ganz sicher.

Aber früher war es anders gewesen...ja, ganz am Anfang des Schuljahres, bevor diese Veela aufgetaucht war. Damals war es Draco wärmer geworden wenn er Leslie ansah...nein, später auch noch, und er war rot geworden und...

Eigentlich gab es nur eine Erklärung dafür: Er musste...nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Alles in Draco sperrte sich gegen diese Erkenntnis, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Er war in Leslie verliebt. In einen Jungen. Das war abartig. Abnormal. Abstoßend. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Draco war doch nicht schwul. Nein, er musste sich irren.

Die Symptome sprachen zwar deutlich dafür, nach allem was Draco darüber gelesen hatte...aber er war ja noch nie verliebt gewesen. Woher sollte er wissen wie sich das anfühlte?

Und er war definitiv nicht homosexuell. Es war ihm schon peinlich über so was nachzudenken...aber gut, seine Sexualität konnte Draco einem bestimmten Körperteil zuordnen_..((dreckiges Lachen der Autorin)))._und dieses Körperteil verhielt sich ruhig, wenn Draco an irgendwelche Personen männlichen Geschlechts dachte...gut...und wenn er an Leslie dachte...dann fühlte er sich wieder so...irgendwie traurig...nun, das war rein psychisch...

Draco atmete tief durch. Nein, so kam er nicht weiter. Wenn er die Wahrheit wissen wollte musste er das Ganze direkter angehen. Nur an Leslies Körper denken.

Pansy meinte ja, dass er gut aussah...Draco war das nicht aufgefallen. Wenn er darüber nachdachte...er _hatte_ Leslie als ziemlich muskulös eingeschätzt. Aber das war lediglich eine objektive Einschätzung der Stärke eines möglichen Gegners gewesen. Obwohl Draco jetzt nicht mehr daran denken würde sich mit Leslie zu prügeln. Wobei er Schlägereien ja sowieso lieber Crabbe und Goyle überließ. Denen er auf gar keinen Fall erlauben würde, Leslie etwas anzutun. Die bloße Vorstellung, dass diese wundervollen blauen Augen Draco _hasserfüllt _ansehen könnten...verdammt, was dachte er da schon wieder für einen Mist?

Er war ja wohl definitiv nicht schwul. Nach herkömmlichen Maßstäben attraktive männliche Körper fand er in keinster Weise sexuell erregend. Nein, ganz sicher nicht.

Also konnte er auch nicht in Leslie verliebt sein. So einfach war das. Q.e.d. ( _Kann ein Mensch in Abkürzungen denken? Ansonsten denkt er eben : Quod erat demonstrandum-was zu beweisen war g )_

Mit dieser Einstellung verlebte Draco einen recht unbeschwerten Abend. Er setzte sich auf den für ihn reservierten Stuhl- nahe genug am Kamin um es schön warm zu haben, aber weit genug weg um nicht zu schwitzen, lauschte dem Stimmengewirr, das laut genug war um von unschönen Gedanken abzulenken und dem Geklapper von Stricknadeln...Moment mal! Stricknadeln? Direkt neben ihm? Da saß doch...Goyle. Tatsächlich. Goyle saß gemütlich da, und strickte an einem grünen Stück...Gestricktem eben. Draco konnte nicht feststellen was es werden sollte. Und er war auch nicht besonders daran interessiert.

„Seit wann strickst du?"fragte er entgeistert. Er hatte Goyle nie für sehr intelligent gehalten, und stricken erforderte doch eine gewisse Geschicklichkeit...keine sehr große Intelligenz zugegeben, aber trotzdem...

„Seit den Sommerferien. Hast du was dagegen?"fragte Goyle, nicht in herausforderndem Tonfall, sondern eher vorsichtig, als würde er es sofort bleiben lassen wenn Draco irgendwelche Einwände erhob.

Draco fiel plötzlich auf, dass ihm bei seinen beiden besten Freunden nie irgendwelche besonderen Interessen aufgefallen waren. Er kannte sie eigentlich gar nicht. Er dachte für sie, sie kämpften für ihn- und damit hatte es sich.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Schön, dass du ein Hobby hast" antwortete er in einem Anfall von Großzügigkeit. Was sollte er auch dagegen haben, wenn Goyle strickte? Schön, es war Handarbeit und wenn man so dachte eher ein Mädchenhobby, aber Draco war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass jemand der seine Männlichkeit dauernd beweisen musste in Wirklichkeit wohl ein ziemlicher Waschlappen sein musste.

Er selbst hatte seine Zeit auch nie damit verschwendet sich große Muskeln anzutrainieren. Wozu auch, er brauchte sie ja höchstens beim Quidditch, und selbst da war er als Sucher eher im Vorteil, wenn er nicht besonders schwer war. Und wenn er erwachsen war...nun für einen Zauberer waren Muskeln nicht besonders notwendig. Er war ja zum Glück kein Muggel .

Und überhaupt, er verbrachte ja seine Zeit auch nicht damit, zu beweisen, dass er ein reinblütiger Zauberer war. Weil er wusste, dass er einer war, und niemand das ändern konnte. Das war ja mit dem Geschlecht das Gleiche.

Jetzt wusste Draco auch, woher Crabbe so schnell eine Stricknadel hatte...klar, Goyle hatte ihm eine gegeben...alles schön logisch. Und wenn man Stricknadeln da hatte...dann konnte man auch recht schnell auf die Idee sie zum Mogeln zu benutzen. Vielleicht hatte Crabbe die Idee gehabt...das bedeutete, er wusste mehr über Goyle als Draco.

Plötzlich fühlte Draco sich etwas ausgeschlossen. Seine besten Freunde hatten Geheimnisse vor ihm...nicht direkt Geheimnisse, denn Draco hatte sich ja nie dafür interessiert...aber trotzdem. Er sollte sich wohl wirklich mehr für die Hobbys seiner Freunde interessieren, wenn er verhindern wollte sich so richtig ausgeschlossen und allein zu fühlen.

Nachdem er Goyle darüber ausgefragt hatte, was er strickte (einen Schal in den Slytherinfarben) und wie er darauf gekommen war (er hatte sich gelangweilt, seine Mutter hatte ihm vorgeschlagen stricken zu lernen), fühlte sich Draco viel besser. Er würde es schon schaffen, seine Freunde wieder richtig gut kennen zulernen.


	13. Ist es Liebe?

_Draco kapiert endlich, was mit ihm los ist...ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu offensichtlich, welche Zeitschrift Leslie liest. Wenn doch, weist mich per E-Mail drauf hin.;)_

Die erste Stunde am nächsten Morgen war Geschichte. Es hatte sich seit der ersten Klasse nichts am Lehrer und am Unterricht geändert, daher stellte Draco sich darauf ein, in Ruhe ausschlafen zu können. Die Sonne schien durch die staubigen Fenster und wärmte seinen Umhang. Links hörte Draco das leise Geklapper von Goyles Stricknadeln, rechts das Kratzen von Leslies Feder.(Leslie hatte es immer noch nicht aufgegeben, im Geschichtsunterricht wach bleiben zu wollen.)

Sonst hatte Draco das Geräusch der übers Pergament kratzenden Feder immer nervig gefunden, aber heute wirkte es irgendwie beruhigend. Zusammen mit der Wärme sorgte es dafür, dass Draco einnickte, den Kopf auf seinen Arm gelegt.

Als er wieder aufwachte bemerkte er, dass eines der vielen Geräusche im Klassenzimmer verstummt war. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin. Nicht, dass Professor Binns es jemals gemerkt hätte, wenn jemand schlief, aber Draco konnte so besser denken.

Komisch...er war aufgewacht, weil es leiser geworden war...aber Professor Binns redete immer noch, Goyle strickte...Draco sah sich um.

Leslie hatte offenbar aufgehört mitzuschreiben, und las eine Zeitschrift die halb unter dem Tisch versteckt war.

Draco schaute neugierig auf den Text und versuchte herauszufinden wovon er handelte, aber er konnte nur einige Sätze lesen: „Ab wann ist ein Mensch denn nun homosexuell?

Ist es die Frau /der Mann die/der gleichgeschlechtlich liebt , aber keinen Sex hat - oder Sex hat, aber nicht gleichgeschlechtlich liebt?", bevor Leslie seinen Blick bemerkte und die Zeitschrift ganz unter den Tisch schob. Anscheinend wollte er nicht, dass Draco sah was er las...und Draco hätte sich sowieso lieber die Zunge abgebissen als danach zu fragen.

Außerdem hatte er vorerst genug worüber er nachdenken konnte.

Wenn Sex und Liebe so sehr voneinander getrennt sein konnten, konnte dann das, was er für Leslie empfand doch Liebe sein?

Draco legte wieder den Kopf auf den Tisch, das Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt und stellte sich schlafend, während er in Wirklichkeit angestrengt nachdachte.

Angenommen er war wirklich verliebt. Das war inakzeptabel. Selbst wenn es nur reine keusche Liebe war, es war widernatürlich. Und was würde sein Vater dazu sagen, wenn er jemals aus Askaban kam?

Lucius Malfoy war politisch sehr konservativ eingestellt. Draco machte das nichts aus, er vertrat die gleichen Ansichten wie sein Vater. Wenn sein Sohn schwul wäre würde er ihn verstoßen. Mindestens.

Das Dumme war nur, dass das Problem nicht Dracos fiktiven Sohn betraf, sondern ihn selbst. Er hätte natürlich vollstes Verständnis für das was sein Vater tun würde wenn er es jemals herausfand, aber er bezweifelte sich dadurch besser dabei zu fühlen, auf der Straße zu leben und sich aus Mülltonnen zu ernähren. Oder so lange mit dem Cruciatus –Fluch gefoltert zu werden bis er Vernunft annahm.

Nein, er konnte nicht warten, bis sein Vater aus Askaban entkam und etwas unternahm. Er musste selbst etwas unternehmen.


	14. Kann man das wegzaubern?

_Danke für die vielen Reviews und fürs Betalesen, Eleanor. ;)_

__

__

* * *

Nach dem Unterricht ging Draco ohne Umwege in die Bibliothek. Es musste doch irgendeinen Zauber geben, mit dem man solche störenden Gefühle vernichten konnte.  
Es gab Liebeszauber (zumindest hatte Draco gerüchteweise von so etwas gehört) also musste es auch Gegenzauber geben.  
Daran, dass es möglicherweise keinen gegenteiligen Zauber gab, wie das beim Todesfluch ja auch der Fall war, wollte er gar nicht erst denken.  
Und tatsächlich, Draco fand schon nach kurzer Suche ein Buch über Liebeszauber.  
Er überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis : "Vorwort "- Brauchte er nicht. "Liebestränke" - Das kam der Sache schon etwas näher. "Zauber um die Liebe zu beenden" Na bitte. War gar kein Problem gewesen.

Ein ganzes Stück von der Bibliothek entfernt lief ihm Montague über den Weg.  
"Ähm...Draco, wir brauchen einen neuen Hüter, am Freitag sind Auswahlspiele...hast du vielleicht einen Vorschlag wen wir nehmen sollten?"  
Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er gehörte zwar einer der besten Zaubererfamilien an, und sein Vater hatte der Quidditchmannschaft neue Besen gekauft...aber deswegen musste man ihn doch nicht wegen jedem Mist um Rat fragen.  
"Wie wär's damit, einfach den Bewerber zu nehmen, der am besten spielt?" erwiderte er missgelaunt und ging weiter, noch bevor der Kapitän von Slytherins Quidditchteam weitere Fragen stellen konnte..  
Er hatte im Moment wirklich dringendere Probleme.  
Der Zauber...am besten führte er ihn sofort durch. Er brauchte natürlich einen Platz an dem er ungestört war...nun, es kam wohl nur die Toilette in Frage. Zum Glück beanspruchte der Zauber nicht viel Platz, obwohl es ein Ritualzauber war. Die Zutaten waren einfach: Ingwer, Zimt, Pfeffer, Zitrone , ein paar Rosenblätter...und außerdem schienen noch eine schwarze Kerze , ein Kelch und ein hässlicher Stein notwendig zu sein.  
Das war ja fast zu einfach. Die Zutaten waren kinderleicht zu beschaffen, Steine lagen massenhaft am See herum, einen Kelch konnte Draco auch problemlos beschaffen...blieb die Kerze. Gut, dass er sich einmal aus einer Laune heraus in der Nocturngasse eine schwarze Kerze gekauft hatte. Ein Billigteil ohne magische Wirkung, nur zur Verzierung und für einfache Rituale geeignet, aber das war ja völlig ausreichend.  
Draco packte die Zutaten in den Kelch und vermischte sie mit Wasser während die schwarze Kerze brannte. Draco hoffte, sie würde auf dem Klodeckel keine Wachstropfen hinterlassen.  
Der Trank schmeckte gar nicht mal besonders schlecht...war ja bei den Zutaten auch kein Wunder, wenn es besser schmeckte als übliche Zaubertränke.  
Den letzten Tropfen ließ er auf den Stein fallen, wie es in der Anleitung stand. Er hatte keinen besonders hässlichen Stein gefunden, für ihn sahen alle Steine ziemlich gleich aus, aber er ging davon aus, dass es auch ein nicht besonders hübscher Stein tun würde.  
Jetzt kam der problematische Teil .Der Stein musste ans Fußende des Bettes gelegt werden.  
Das würde vielleicht auffallen. Aber egal, niemand würde ahnen, was der Stein zu bedeuten hatte. Draco postierte ihn an der angegebenen Stelle und hoffte, der Zauber würde bald wirken

Besonders schnell wirkte der Zauber nicht, das stellte Draco fest als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.  
Zumindest dachte er beim Anblick von Leslies roten Haaren nicht an das Wiesel das mit seinem Erzfeind Potter befreundet war, sondern fühlte sich an einen Kupferkessel erinnert der den Schein eines gemütlichen Kaminfeuers reflektierte. Und der Kessel an den er dachte war nicht mit einer giftigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt.(1)  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er immer noch in derart beknackten Metaphern dachte, dann konnte der Zauber noch nicht gewirkt haben.  
Aber er musste sichergehen.  
"Leslie?"  
Als sich der Angesprochene zu ihm umdrehte , wusste Draco sofort, dass der Zauber tatsächlich absolut wirkungslos geblieben war. Diese blauen Augen lösten immer noch Gefühle in ihm aus, die absolut inakzeptabel waren.  
"Was ist?"  
Draco wurde klar, dass er etwas sagen musste. Und zwar nicht so was Dummes wie "Wollte mir nur mal kurz deine Augen ansehen"  
Zum Glück fiel ihm etwas Besseres ein.  
"Die Quidditchmannschaft braucht einen neuen Hüter. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht dich zu bewerben?"  
"Nein" Leslies Stimme klang ziemlich unfreundlich. Draco erinnerte sich dunkel daran, in grauer Vorzeit ein wenig unfreundlich zum Besitzer dieser wundervollen blauen Augen gewesen zu sein...  
"Warum nicht?" Draco erwartete halb, so etwas wie "Mit jemandem wie dir möchte ich nicht in der Mannschaft sein" zu hören, aber nach kurzem Zögern war die (immer noch recht mürrische) Antwort:  
"Ich kann nicht besonders gut fliegen"  
Draco war verblüfft. Dass jemand wie Leslie nicht gut im Quidditch war...das schien einfach nicht zu passen.  
"Das liegt doch sicher nur daran, dass du keinen sicheren Platz zum Üben hattest, wenn du die ganze Zeit auf Muggelschulen warst."  
Leslie schaute ihn fragend an, und Draco wurde klar: Leslie hätte von ihm nie eine derart...nun Bemerkung erwartet.  
"Nein, ich...versprichst du mir, nicht zu lachen wenn ich es dir sage?"  
Draco war einen Augenblick sprachlos. Leslie vertraute ihm ...das war so...so ein schönes Gefühl. Es fühlte sich wieder ein wenig so an, als säße eine mit den Flügeln schlagende Fledermaus in seinem Bauch. Offenbar hatte es sich gelohnt, derart untypisch nett zu sein.  
"Ich werde nicht lachen. Versprochen" sagte Draco, und versuchte, das glückliche Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.  
"Also, ich...ich habe Höhenangst. Wenn ich mehr als ein paar Meter hoch überm Boden schwebe...ich habe andauernd Angst runterzufallen."  
"Verstehe", murmelte Draco, immer noch bemüht , nicht zu glücklich auszusehen.  
"Was ich nicht verstehe..." begann Leslie nach einer Weile "warum sind eigentlich keine Mädchen in der Mannschaft?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern "Bisher war eben noch keine gut genug" meinte er.  
Wenn er es sich genauer überlegte hatte Marcus Flint mal behauptet, Mädchen wären nicht stark genug um gut Quidditch zu spielen...Draco fragte sich, warum Slytherin dann andauernd gegen Gryffindor verlor. Es konnte ja wohl nicht nur an Potter liegen.  
"Millicent hat mir erzählt, dass sie eigentlich ganz gut in Quidditch ist. Sie spielt in den Ferien mit ihren Brüdern...aber sie traut sich nicht zu fragten ob sie in die Mannschaft darf...weil immer nur Jungen drin waren."  
Draco fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Leslie sich so gut mit Millicent verstand. Die wollte doch ganz eindeutig was von ihm...verdammt, das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Jetzt war er schon eifersüchtig wegen Millicent. Die war nun wirklich keine Schönheit.  
Aber wirklich beruhigt war Draco erst, als Leslie hinzufügte:  
"Und, unter uns gesagt: Von der Figur her würde sie prima ins Team passen."  
Draco grinste bei der Vorstellung von Millicent Bulstrode in der Quidditchmannschaft. Groß und breit wie sie war würde sie wirklich gut dazupassen.  
"Ich werde Montague sagen, dass er ihr eine Chance geben soll"  
" Gut....und...würdest du bitte niemandem sagen, dass ich Höhenangst habe? Sag einfach , du willst niemanden in der Mannschaft haben der erst seit diesem Jahr auf der Schule ist."  
Draco nickte nur wortlos.  
Er würde diesen Zauber noch mal nachlesen müssen. Momentan hatte er das Gefühl, er würde alles für Leslie tun...vorher war es nicht so schlimm gewesen...er hatte sich noch so weit unter Kontrolle gehabt, Leslie nach dem Hippogreifangriff nicht im Krankenflügel zu besuchen.  
Und er hatte sich auch seine Erleichterung darüber, dass Leslie am nächsten Tag wieder zum Unterricht erschienen war nicht anmerken lassen.  
Aber jetzt...  
"Draco?"  
Draco zuckte zusammen, dann sah er sein Gegenüber mit großen Augen an. Im Schein des Kaminfeuers strahlten Leslies blauen Augen noch schöner, und sein Gesicht...  
"Du sagst wirklich niemandem was?"  
"Keiner wird davon erfahren." antwortete Draco , und beugte sich vor, bis sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. "Versprochen." flüsterte er und....

* * *

(_1): Warum ich das eingebaut habe? Ganz einfach:_

_Optimist: „Der Kessel ist halbvoll",_

_Pessimist: „Der Kessel ist halbleer"_

_Todesser „Wie voll ist doch egal, Hauptsache wir können mit diesem Gift endlich die Muggel ausrotten" _

__


	15. Die Schlägerei

_So, mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)_

_Ich weiß dass Draco Malfoy unverschämtes Glück hat, aber hey, das ist eine Fanfiction. Ihr erwartet doch nicht im Ernst, dass sie logisch ist ;) _

In eben diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Aufenthaltsraumes und Pansy Parkinson kam herein. Leslie stand ruckartig auf.

"Entschuldigt mich...ich brauche etwas frische Luft" sagte er und ging auf die Tür zu.

Draco hatte keine Lust mit Pansy allein zu sein - garantiert würde sie fragen, worüber er mit Leslie geredet hatte...und wenn sie bemerkt hatte, wie nahe sich ihre Gesichter gewesen waren...Draco wollte gar nicht daran denken. Nun, bald würde er auch nicht mehr daran denken müssen. Wenn dieser verdammte Zauber endlich wirkte...

Während er Leslie schweigend folgte hatte Draco das Gefühl, gar nicht zu wollen, dass der Zauber wirkte.

Leslie schien Draco ja auch zu mögen...er hatte ihm ein Geheimnis anvertraut...er hatte nur nach draußen gewollt, um Pansy zu entkommen...

Es war früh dunkel geworden heute Abend, nur das Licht spärlich verteilter Fackeln erhellte ihren Weg...und alles sah so....so verzaubert aus. Das war natürlich nicht das richtige Wort, Hogwarts _war _verzaubert aber jetzt schien es noch verzauberter...sogar für Draco unwirklich, und das war einer der Gründe dafür, dass er es genoss neben Leslie zu gehen, ohne an die Zukunft zu denken, ohne an die Unmöglichkeit seiner Liebe zu denken.

Doch dieser wundervolle Moment dauerte...nun ja, nur einen Moment eben.

Gerade so lange bis ihnen das Wiesel entgegenkam. Erstaunlicherweise ohne seine Freunde.

Wie Draco es nicht anders erwartet hatte stellte Weasley sich ihnen in den Weg, und knurrte etwas Unfreundliches. Was Draco allerdings nicht erwartet hatte war der Wortlaut dieser Äußerung:

"Du mieser kleiner Verräter! Jetzt hängst du auch noch mit Malfoy rum, du dreckiger ..."

Weiter kam er nicht, mit Leslies Faust im Gesicht konnte er den Satz nicht beenden.

Natürlich ließ das Wiesel so was nicht auf sich sitzen, und bald sah Draco nur noch eine staubumwirbelte Kugel aus der dann und wann ein rothaariger Kopf auftauchte.

Leslie würde gewinnen...Leslie musste gewinnen. Aber was wenn das Wiesel doch stärker war?

"Hört auf damit! Es ist verboten sich auf den Gängen zu prügeln. Es ist auf dem ganzen Schulgelände verboten." sagte Draco halbherzig, denn er glaubte kaum, dass die beiden auf ihn hören würden. Nun, er konnte immer noch ein wenig zaubern.

Leslies Kopf tauchte gerade wieder auf. "Misch dich da nicht ein..." sagte er, bevor der andere wieder die Oberhand gewann.

"Malfoy!" setzte Weasley den Satz fort. " Das ist eine..."

Leslie tauchte wieder auf - "familieninterne Sache, Draco"

Damit war die Möglichkeit zu zaubern wohl erledigt. Und alle anderen Möglichkeiten, wie zum Beispiel, Professor Snape zu holen, ebenfalls.

Trotzdem, irgendetwas musste er tun. Wenn er Professor McGonagall Bescheid sagte...niemand würde glauben, dass er es gewesen war.

Draco ging weiter, in der Hoffnung, ihm könnte eine bessere Idee kommen, und versuchte die gegenseitigen Beschimpfungen, die er noch hören konnte als er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, zu überhören. Hoffentlich wurde Leslie nicht ernsthaft verletzt.

"Bitte, lass ein Wunder geschehen. Irgendeines." bat Draco die möglicherweise existierende höhere Macht - an Götter hatte er nie geglaubt, aber in seiner momentanen Situation hielt er es für eine gute Idee damit anzufangen.

Sein Gebet wurde erhört, von wem auch immer, auf jeden Fall tauchte vor ihm ein rothaariger Kopf auf - Ginny Weasley.

Gut...eine familieninterne Sache...nun, Ginny gehörte zur Familie. Natürlich konnte Draco ihr nicht sagen, dass er sich um Leslie sorgte...aber das würde auch nicht nötig sein.

"Hallo kleines Wiesel. Was bin ich froh, in Zukunft nur noch dich ertragen zu müssen." sagte er mit dem hämischsten Grinsen zu dem er fähig war.

"Wie meinst du das Malfoy?" fragte Ginny misstrauisch. "Geht schon mal weiter" teilte sie ihren Freundinnen mit. "Mit Malfoy wird ich schon allein fertig."

"Nun...deine männliche Verwandtschaft ist gerade dabei sich gegenseitig zu dezimieren" meinte Draco und versuchte erfreut zu klingen.

"Meine männliche Verwandtschaft -gegenseitig dezimieren?" Ginny schien immer noch misstrauisch.

"Ne schöne Schlägerei...bin froh, dass dein Wieselbruder sich seinen Cousin als Angriffsziel ausgesucht hat und nicht mich...so aggressiv wie der immer ist..."

Jetzt schien Ginny zu begreifen "Diese Idioten! Wenn ein Lehrer sie erwischt...muss ich mich denn immer um alles kümmern?", rief sie aufgebracht und stürmte an Draco vorbei ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

Um sicherzugehen, dass das jüngere Wiesel auch etwas erreichte schlich Draco hinter ihr her so schnell er konnte ohne allzu laut zu sein.

Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke. Was er befürchtet hatte war - wenigstens zum Teil- eingetreten.

Ron- Draco benutzte widerwillig den Vornamen um die beiden Weasleys zu unterscheiden -saß auf Leslie und drückte ihn zu Boden .

"Du bist doch nur nach Slytherin gegangen weil du in Malfoy verknallt bist, du verräterisches Etwas von..."

"Ron! Ich bin nicht schwul! Merk dir endlich, dass..."

"Ach ja ? Ich hätte gute Lust ihm dein kleines Geheimnis zu erzählen...du weißt wie intolerant Malfoy ist und..."


	16. Auf nach Hogsmeade!

_Ein weiteres Kapitel, dass alle bisherigen grammatikalischen und Ausdrucksfehler in den Schatten stellen wird, ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte der unlogischen Fanfictions...nunja, mit anderen Worten, meine Betaleserin hat keine Zeit, und ich habe beschlossen, das Kapitel unkorrigiert zu veröffentlichen ;) _

Ginny stand vor den Beiden, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und sagte mit lauter Stimme (wenn auch nicht ganz so laut wie die beiden Streithähne) „Ron Weasley! Wenn du das tust dann...dann wird Mum dich umbringen! Und jetzt lass Leslie in Ruhe, man kann nicht selbst entscheiden in welches Haus man will!" „Und ob man das kann" murmelte Ron widerwillig, stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Uniform und ging mit Ginny weg, die unablässig auf ihn einredete. Glücklicherweise gingen die beiden nicht in Dracos Richtung.  
Draco lehnte sich an die kalte Steinwand und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Leslie hatte also ein Geheimnis. Aber was war dieses Geheimnis? Es war wohl etwas wirklich Schlimmes...und was hatte seine eigene Intoleranz damit zu tun?  
War Leslie vielleicht doch schwul?  
Wieder einmal hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass in seinem Bauch eine flügelschlagende Fledermaus saß.  
Er wartete eine Weile ab, dann ging er betont lässig auf Leslie zu, der gerade damit beschäftigt war eine Spinne von seiner Schuluniform zu entfernen. Draco verstand zwar nicht, warum Leslie einen bedauernden Blick auf die Spinne warf und „Warum hast du dich nicht auf Ron gesetzt" murmelte, aber das war jetzt auch egal.  
„Hat es was gebracht, dass ich deine Cousine geholt habe?" fragte Draco unschuldig „sie ist gerannt wie ein geölter Blitz, deswegen habe ich nicht gesehen ob..." Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte spürte er, wie sich etwas in seinen Haaren festkrallte.  
Draco zuckte entsetzt zusammen.  
Hatte Professor Snape herausgefunden, welche Gefühle er Leslie entgegenbrachte? Snape war zwar Lehrer in Hogwarts, aber Slytherins waren traditionell konservativ, und.  
Aber diese Befürchtungen brachten ihn nicht weiter. Draco drehte sich um, und sah.  
Nichts. Ein leerer Gang. Draco spürte nach wie vor ein Ziehen in seinen Haaren, doch das wurde unbedeutend, alles wurde unbedeutend, als Leslie lächelnd auf ihn zuging, die Hand hob und.  
„Nachtjägerin, was machst du denn hier?" Draco spürte, wie Leslies eine Hand sanft durch seine Haare fuhr, während die andere die kleine Fledermaus hielt.  
Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit hatte Leslie die Fledermaus aus Dracos Haaren befreit.  
„Sie scheint dich zu mögen." Leslie grinste, seine Augen funkelten wie blaue Sterne , und das unwirkliche Gefühl war wieder da. Draco wagte fast zu hoffen, Leslie würde so etwas wie „Ich mag dich ganz sicher" sagen, deshalb war er ganz unangemessen enttäuscht von dem was Leslie wirklich sagte.  
„Nächstes Wochenende dürfen wir ja nach Hogsmeade...kannst du mir alles zeigen? Eigentlich wollte Ron das machen , aber jetzt ist er ja sauer auf mich."  
  
„Ja, natürlich, kein Problem"  
  
Nachdem die erste Enttäuschung vorbei war, war Draco überglücklich. Leslie wollte mit ihm zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen. Nicht mit einem der Mädchen die ihm immer hinterherliefen, sondern mit Draco Malfoy.  
Diese Tatsache sorgte dafür, dass Draco sich bis zum Wochenende wundervoll fühlte. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Pansy sich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste von Leslie zeigen ließ, wie der Gürtel dieses merkwürdigen Kampfanzugs richtig gebunden wurde störte Draco.  
Zugegeben, dass Pansy es nicht kapierte, und Leslie ihr den Gürtel binden musste störte Draco gewaltig. So dumm war Pansy normal nicht. Und als Leslie meinte, richtungsverkehrt könne er das nicht, und sich hinter Pansy stellte um ihr den Gürtel zu binden wäre Draco fast die Wand hochgelaufen. (Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er es getan)  
Aber auch diese verfluchte Stunde ging vorbei, und schließlich war das Wochenende gekommen .Und Montague war von Millicent Bulstrode als Hüterin regelrecht begeistert gewesen, nachdem Draco ihn gezwungen hatte sie bei den Auswahlspielen mitmachen zu lassen.  
Draco, Crabbe und Goyle waren zu dritt im Schlafsaal, als Draco seinen beiden Freunden eröffnete, dass sie nicht in die „drei Besen" gehen konnte um sich mit Butterbier zu betrinken, weil er Leslie das Dorf zeigen musste. (Mal abgesehen davon kam es einen zu teuer sich mit Butterbier zu besaufen.)


	17. Sturzbetrunken

_Nach langer Zeit das nächste Kapitel. Zunehmend unlogisch. Ich weiß schon selbst fast nicht mehr wie meine logische Erklärung für das alles aussah.Aber ich lass mir was einfallen ;)_

„Ähm...Draco...wir können nicht mit Leslie in der Gegend rumlaufen" meinte Goyle.

Draco starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Warum nicht?"

Jetzt ergriff Crabbe das Wort. „Naja, du weißt doch was über ihn erzählt wird..."

„Nein. Was?"

„Naja, es ist nur ein Gerücht, aber...angeblich ist er schwul."

„WAAAAS? Wer sagt das? "

Draco war völlig schockiert. Aber dann war da wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Bauch, und er war so unglaublich glücklich.... „Pansy hat erzählt..." begann Goyle.

„Scheiß drauf was Pansy erzählt." Draco öffnete das Fenster, tastete nach dem Stein am Fußende seines Bettes, nahm ihn und warf ihn aus dem Fenster. „Pansy erzählt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist. Was ist jetzt, kommt ihr?" „Tut mir Leid Draco, auch wenn's nur ein Gerücht ist, es könnte unserm Ruf schaden"

Ruf? Was für einen Ruf hatten Crabbe und Goyle zu verlieren? Den Ruf als die größten Dummköpfe Slytherins?

„ Na schön, dann macht doch was ihr wollt!" Draco stürmte wütend aus dem Schlafsaal. Wer hatte dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt? Sicher jemand der Leslies „Gespräch" mit dem Wiesel mitbekommen hatte und es verdächtig fand...oder das Wiesel hatte geredet.

Draco kochte vor Wut. Wenn das Wiesel geplaudert hatte, dann...dann würde es sich noch wünschen nie geboren zu sein. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte wenn dieses Gerücht der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber herumsprechen sollte es sich nicht. Man sah ja jetzt schon, was für Auswirkungen es hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war Leslie gerade damit beschäftigt, einen Zettel ans schwarze Brett zu hängen. Neugierig schaute Draco ihm über die Schulter. Auf dem Zettel stand nur: _„Morgen um 12 Uhr Mittags werde ich mich zu den Gerüchten um meine Person äußern. Leslie von Graufels" _

„Ah, da bist du ja Draco. Wo sind denn deine Freunde?" „Sie wollten nicht mit...wegen dieser Gerüchte..."

„Ach so. Nun, morgen Mittag werde ich diese Sache klären. Ich freue mich, dass du zu den Wenigen gehörst die nicht so tun als hätte ich plötzlich eine ansteckende Krankheit."

Leslie lächelte, und zusätzlich zu den üblichen Folgen einer solchen Geste schienen sich Dracos Knie in Wackelpudding zu verwandeln. Nun, wenn Leslie schwul war, und wenn das eine ansteckende Krankheit war, dann hatte sich Draco bereits am ersten Schultag angesteckt.

Nachdem Draco Leslie alle interessanten Orte in Hogsmeade gezeigt, und zu allen etwas erzählt hatte (wobei er verschwieg, dass er bei der heulenden Hütte einmal von Potters anscheinend in der Luft schwebendem Kopf mit Schneebällen beworfen worden war) , schlug Leslie vor etwas trinken zu gehen.

„Nein, nicht in die „Drei Besen"" erwiderte er auf Dracos Vorschlag. „Da gehen doch alle hin...besonders die Lehrer. Wie wärs wenn wir in den „Eberkopf" gehen? Da haben wir unsere Ruhe."

Draco nickte zustimmend.

„Und..." Leslie zwinkerte Draco verschwörerisch zu „Du willst doch sicher auch gern mal was Stärkeres trinken als Butterbier" Draco hatte nie viel davon gehalten, seinen Verstand mit Alkohol zu benebeln (Crabbe und Goyle hatten das mal mit Butterbier versucht, und waren recht erfolgreich gewesen, vermutlich weil es bei ihnen nicht besonders viel Verstand zu ertränken gab)

Aber wenn er das jetzt sagte würde er wie ein Warmduscher aussehen (ehrlich gesagt duschte er auch warm, besser gesagt, heiß, aber darum ging es jetzt nicht). „Klar" antwortete er deshalb, und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, weil er Leslie erzählt hatte, dass die anderen Schüler und die Lehrer am liebsten in die „Drei Besen" gingen. Andererseits...mit Leslie zusammen in einer dunklen Ecke einer ohnehin schon dunklen Kneipe zu sitzen war irgendwie verführerisch.

Leslie warf sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs über als sie den Pub betraten.. Er war kaum noch von den anderen zwielichtigen Leuten im Raum zu unterscheiden. Nur seine Stimme –er sprach immer noch mit einem leichten Akzent- verursachte bei Draco immer noch ein Kribbeln im Bauch. „Setz dich doch schon mal" Leslie wies auf einen kleinen Tisch in einer besonders dunklen Ecke. „Ich hol uns was zu trinken." Draco musste nur kurz warten bis Leslie mit zwei schmutzig und verstaubt aussehenden Flaschen zurückkehrte. „Bier aus Heidekraut" erklärte er. „Schottischer geht's nicht. Ich hoffe wir treffen hier nicht auf Professor McGonagall." Draco war skeptisch, was Leslie wohl auch bemerkte.

„Keine Angst, ich hab das Zeug schon mal getrunken. Schmeckt echt nicht übel." Nur weil er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte trank Draco nach und nach die ganze Flasche aus. Leslie ging ein paar Mal zur Theke um noch eine Flasche zu holen. Nach und nach entspannte sich Draco. Er redete mit Leslie über die vorhergegangenen Schuljahre, und als Leslie ihn nach seinem Vater fragte war er froh endlich darüber reden zu können. „Ich vermisse ihn nicht richtig...ich habe ihn kaum gesehen als er noch nicht in Askaban saß...ich meine, es stört mich natürlich, dass sie ihn gekriegt haben und so...aber er tut mir nicht richtig Leid. Ich weiß nicht...eigentlich sollte ich mir Sorgen um ihn machen, oder?"

„Er kannte die Gefahr Draco. Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen weil du ihn nicht vermisst." antwortete Leslie. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu „ Dein Vater war ein Todesser. Hast du viel davon mitbekommen was er für den dunklen Lord getan hat?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf „Er hat nie viel erzählt...meinte ich solle mich da raushalten bis ich alt genug sei...er befürchtete ich könnte was weitererzählen wenn ich zuviel wüsste."

„Verstehe. Hat er dir jemals gesagt, wann man alt genug ist um ein Todesser zu werden?"

„Naja....."Wenn du aus der Schule bist" hat er immer gesagt."

„Wenn du ein Todesser wirst...kannst du mir helfen, auch einer zu werden?"

Draco hatte sich bis dahin angenehm schläfrig gefühlt, jetzt hatte er das Gefühl , jemand hätte einen Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser über ihm ausgeschüttet. Leslie...Leslie ein Todesser...das war nicht richtig. Ganz und gar nicht richtig. Draco hatte von seinem Vater nicht viel erfahren... aber die Gerüchte kannte er auch. Die Gerüchte darüber, dass Voldemort Todesser die versagt hatten folterte...ja, manchmal sogar tötete...

„Was willst _du_ denn bei den Todessern?"

„Willsssu etwa behaupten, ich wäre nicht ssstark genug um einer zu sein?" Leslie schien richtiggehend wütend zu sein. Und ziemlich betrunken. Draco hatte vorhin bereits bemerkt, dass Leslie undeutlich sprach, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er schon _so_ betrunken war.

„Nein, nein" meinte Draco beschwichtigend „aber du passt da nicht rein. Du willst nicht mal kleinen Tieren Schmerz zufügen. Wie könntest du Menschen foltern?"

„Ich bin bereit ne Menge ssu tun um Macht su erlangen. Ich werds lernen"

„Aber der...der dunkle Lord foltert auch seine Anhänger. Und es gibt wichtigeres als Macht."

„Wass meinssu denn, dasses wichtigeres gibt? Und ich kann ne Menge Schmerz ertragen "

„Es gibt Freundschaft und...und Liebe" Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass er das einmal sagen würde, aber um Leslie von diesem hirnrissigen Vorhaben abzubringen würde er alles tun.

„Ich werd den...den Verda...Verdacht nicht los, dassu nur Angst vor der Konkurrenz hast"

Draco versuchte verzweifelt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, und stellte dabei fest, dass er auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war.„Leslie...bitte... wenn ich kein Todesser werde...wenn ich für Dumbledore arbeite... versprichst du mir dann, nie für den dunklen Lord zu arbeiten? „Schwörssu dassu nie n Todesser wirst?" „Ich schwöre es" „Dannn verspresch ich dir auch nie einer zu wern."

Draco atmete auf. Er war so erleichtert, dass er zuerst nicht bemerkte, wie ihn Leslie anstarrte.


	18. Der erste Kuss

Als er es bemerkte war es schon zu spät. Draco bemerkte Leslies seltsam  
glasigen Blick, und im nächsten Moment spürte er auch schon Hände auf  
seiner Schulter und an seinem Kopf, die ihn festhielten während Leslie  
seine Lippen auf Dracos Mund drückte.  
Nun , so hatte Draco sich seinen ersten Kuss nicht vorgestellt. Das  
wurde ihm klar, während sich der rosarote Nebel aus Glück der ihn kurz  
am Denken gehindert hatte unter der Sonne der Vernunft auflöste..  
Erstens hatte er nie vorgehabt einen Jungen zu küssen. Zweitens roch  
Leslie nach Bier...und drittens war er völlig betrunken.  
Er stieß Leslie von sich, und schüttelte ihn.  
„Mann, du bist doch total besoffen!"  
Leslie sah ihn traurig an, dann fiel er mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch.  
„Müde" murmelte er noch bevor er einschlief, den Rest konnte Draco nicht  
verstehen.  
Leslie sah irgendwie süß aus wie er da so lag. Die Kapuze war  
verrutscht, und bedeckte nur noch seinen Hinterkopf.  
Endlich hatte Draco Gelegenheit, Leslies Gesicht ausgiebig zu  
betrachten, und zwar ohne Gefahr dabei ertappt zu werden.  
Die Gesichtszüge waren weich, fast wie die eines Mädchens, und die Haut...wie  
weich Leslies Lippen waren wusste Draco ja bereits. Obwohl der Kuss viel  
zu kurz gewesen war, was natürlich Dracos Schuld war. Aber was brachte  
es ihm, wenn Leslie ihn in total besoffenem Zustand küsste?

Am Ende könnte er Draco später noch vorwerfen die Situation ausgenutzt zu haben.  
Oder, noch schlimmer, herumerzählen, dass Draco es zugelassen hatte.

Und Draco konnte sich wohl nicht damit herausreden, betrunken gewesen zu  
sein. Natürlich hatte er ebenfalls zuviel getrunken...aber er redete  
immerhin noch normal. Was außer Leslie aber niemand gehört hatte....in  
Dracos Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen.  
Er würde Hilfe brauchen um Leslie zurück ins Schloss zu bringen....und  
er durfte von keinem Lehrer gesehen werden...alles war so kompliziert.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte konnte er wieder halbwegs klar denken, aber seine Erinnerungen machten keinen Sinn.

Er erinnerte sich an ein völlig surrreales Gespräch unter starkem Alkoholeinfluss, einen noch absurderen Kuss, und daran, dass eine hübsche blonde Frau ihm geholfen hatte Leslie durch einen Geheimgang nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

Völlig unmöglich.

Es musste Wunschdenken sein. Zumindest das mit dem Kuss. Einen über den Durst getrunken hatte er sicher, sonst würde er sich ja besser erinnern.

Draco zog sich an, brachte seine Haare in Ordnung und putzte sich die Zähne, dann kehrte er in den Schlafsaal zurück.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass niemand außer ihm dort war. Wie spät war es eigentlich?

Glücklicherweise kam in dem Moment Leslie herein.

Auf die Frage nach der Uhrzeit antwortete er: „Zehn vor Zwölf"

Draco dachte kurz nach. Da war doch noch etwas gewesen was er fragen wollte.

„Weißt du noch was gestern passiert ist?"

Jetzt war es heraus. Wenn das alles gestern wirklich passiert war...Draco starrte verlegen auf den Boden.

Leslie antwortete unverändert gutgelaunt:„Nein, tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß nur noch dass ich total betrunken war. Kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Hatten wir über deine Eltern geredet? Danach weiß ich nur noch, dass du mich irgendwie hierher geschleift hast. Ich hab doch nichts allzu peinliches getan, oder?"

„Nein" Draco versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht zu klingen „Ich frag nur weil ich mich selbst nur verschwommen erinnere", behauptete er.

„Gut, dann hast du ja vergessen was für ein dummes Zeug ich daherrede wenn ich betrunken bin"

Leslie grinste, aber Draco fühlte sich dadurch nicht sonderlich aufgeheitert. Er hatte immer noch leichte Kopfschmerzen.

Leslie öffnete die Tür des Schlafsaals und drehte sich zu Draco um.

„Ich geh jetzt mal den ganzen Klatschmäulern die Gerüchte über mich verbreiten sagen was Sache ist. Kommst du mit?"

Draco war zuerst etwas verwirrt: „Was? Oh, ja klar."

Jetzt würde er erfahren ob diese Gerüchte wahr waren...obwohl, Leslie würde natürlich alles abstreiten. Und dabei vielleicht lügen. Konnte man nie wissen.

Leslie machte das Ganze wirklich zu einer eindrucksvollen Aktion. Nicht nur, dass er es schriftlich angekündigt hatte, er hatte auch einen Tisch in die Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes gestellt, hinter dem er jetzt Platz nahm.

Draco sah gespannt zu. Es sah so aus, als wären alle Slytherins anwesend, zumindest die älteren. Also hatten sie alle diese Gerüchte über Leslie gehört. Oder wollten unbedingt wissen worum es dabei ging. Pansy hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, das musste man ihr und ihren klatschsüchtigen Freundinnen lassen.

Leslie entzündete ein magisches Feuer auf dem Tisch. Es leuchtete strahlend blau, und tauchte den Raum in ein…nun ja...magisches Licht.

„Ihr kennt sicher den Ausdruck „Die Hand für etwas ins Feuer legen"" begann Leslie seine Rede.

„Nun, ich würde meine Hand nicht in normales Feuer legen um die Wahrheit meiner Aussagen zu bestätigen. Dies hier ist aber ein Feuer an dem man sich wirklich nur verbrennt, wenn man lügt während man die Hand hineinhält. Ihr könnt das später gerne nachprüfen"

Mit einem unguten Gefühl sah Draco zu wie Leslie seine Hand in das blaue Feuer legte.

**

* * *

**

_**Die Hand ins Feuer legen**  
Stammt noch aus dem Mittelalter. Bei einem mittelaterl. Gottesurteil mußte der Angeklagte eine Zeitlang die Hand ins Feuer halten; der Grad der Verbrennung entsprach dem Grad des Verschuldens. Wunden wurden stets sofort verbunden. Als unschuldig hat nur der gegolten, der in kürzester Frist wiederhergestellt war._


	19. Die Wahrheit

_Nächstes Kapitel. Ich weiß, dass es Mist ist, aber kritisiert bitte trotzdem, sonst werd ich nie besser. ;)_

* * *

Als Leslie fortfuhr: „In letzter Zeit sind mir einige Gerüchte über mich zu Ohren gekommen. Damit das ein für allemal klar ist: Ich bin nicht schwul, und werde es auch nie sein.", zerplatzten Dracos Hoffnungen wie eine Seifenblase. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, ein falsches Lächeln aufrechtzuerhalten, um zuzusehen was die anderen Slytherins taten.

Er hörte nur einige Satzfetzen: „Komm, probiers mal aus" „Ja, sag: „Ich trage Mädchenunterwäsche""

Jetzt wurde Draco aber doch neugierig. Erstaunlicherweise war kein schmerzerfüllter Schrei zu hören. Komisch. Die anderen wollten doch ausprobieren was es mit diesem Feuer auf sich hatte…

Bei näherer Betrachtung fiel Draco auf, dass die Person, die aufgefordert worden war zu behaupten sie trage Mädchenunterwäsche (und dies auch getan hatte), Pansy Parkinson war. Keine große Überraschung also.

Jetzt tat Crabbe das Gleiche, allerdings war er mit dem Feuer etwas vorsichtiger, er hielt nur einen Finger hinein, trotzdem war ihm anzusehen, dass er ziemlich die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Nun, da alles zufrieden stellend geklärt war leerte sich der Aufenthaltsraum recht schnell wieder. (Nicht ohne dass man Leslie nach dem Zauberspruch für das Feuer gefragt hatte, versteht sich)

Draco zog sich in den glücklicherweise leeren Schlafsaal zurück um allein zu sein.

Seit dem Kuss gestern Abend war er sich vollkommen sicher, dass er in Leslie verliebt war.

Und der Schmerz den er empfand, seit er sicher wusste, dass seine Liebe immer unerwidert bleiben würde, machte ihm klar _wie _verliebt er war.

Doch vielleicht war es besser so.

Jetzt unsanft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt wurde Draco wieder bewusst, wie widerlich und abnormal seine Verliebtheit tatsächlich war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ja, wirklich, es war abartig. Er würde einfach abwarten müssen bis es aufhörte.

Es würde vergehen. Auch ohne Magie. Mit einem leichten Lächeln dachte Draco daran, wie oft Pansy in einen anderen Jungen verliebt war.

Das Lächeln verging ihm als ihm einfiel, welchen Jungen Pansy vor kurzem als äußerst attraktiv bezeichnet hatte.

Er hätte es vorher wissen müssen. Leslie interessierte sich nur für Mädchen.

Sonst hätte er diese Veela wohl kaum so hingerissen angeglotzt.

Andererseits...seit Anfang des Schuljahres hatte Draco ihn nicht mehr mit Violet zusammen gesehen.

Sie war schließlich in Gryffindor. Gut so, da gehörte sie hin.

Dracos Gedankengänge wurden durch Crabbe und Goyle unterbrochen, die nicht gerade leise den Schlafsaal betraten.

„Hey, Draco, was ist los mit dir? Du hockst doch sonst tagsüber nicht hier rum."

Draco zuckte zusammen. So auffällig verhielt er sich also schon!


	20. Noch mal Hogsmeade

Auf die besorgten Fragen seiner Freunde wusste Draco nichts zu erwidern.

Wenn er ihnen von seinem Problem erzählt hätte…er wusste nicht, was dann passieren würde, aber dass es unangenehm wäre, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Schließlich waren Crabbe und Goyle nicht zuletzt deshalb seine Freunde weil sie ähnlich dachten wie er.(wenn auch viel langsamer).

Also bemühte Draco sich, ein fröhliches Gesicht zu machen, und stimmte dem Vorschlag, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, zu.

Er war zwar dieses Wochenende schon da gewesen, aber egal.

Immerhin bestand die Möglichkeit Potter zu begegnen und ihn ordentlich fertig zu machen.

Und Draco hatte das Gefühl, seine schlechte Laune dringend an jemandem auslassen zu müssen.

Das Wetter war richtig schön schlecht, wenigstens etwas.

Doch Dracos Hoffnung, Potter zu begegnen wurde nicht so erfüllt, wie er es gehofft hatte.

Zwar lief ihm Potter über den Weg, mitsamt dem Schlammblut und dem Wiesel, aber als er gerade etwas richtig Fieses über die Frisur des Mädchens sagen wollte traten zwei Personen aus einer Seitengasse.

Noch bevor er sie richtig sehen konnte ahnte Draco bereits wer es war.

Wehendes blondes Haar, das dem schlechten Wetter zum Trotz leuchtete- das konnte nur diese verdammte Veela sein. Wie hieß sie noch, Violet?

Und der Junge der sie begleitete…heute ging aber auch alles schief. Warum musste es ausgerechnet Leslie sein?

Warum musste der heute noch mal nach Hogsmeade? Und warum ausgerechnet mit einer Gryffindor?

Draco klappte seinen Mund augenblicklich wieder zu.

Jetzt musste er erstmal nachdenken.

Wenn er Granger beleidigte, dann wäre die Veela garantiert auf ihrer Seite. Und Leslie würde alles tun, was diese blöde Tussi wollte, da war Draco sich sicher.

Wie konnte man nur einer Veela erlauben nach Hogwarts zu gehen?

Diese…Violet zu beleidigen kam ebenfalls nicht in Frage.

Auch wenn Draco für Leslie nie mehr als ein guter Freund sein konnte, wenigstens sein Feind wollte er nicht sein.

Nach einigen bösen Blicken des Wiesels und einer sehr unhöflichen Frage, warum sich Violet dazu herablasse mit einem Verräter rumzuhängen, entfernte sich Leslie von der Gruppe. Violet folgte ihm. Sie schien ihn tatsächlich zu mögen- ein erstaunlicher Erfolg, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Jungen sich bereits um ihre Gunst bemüht haben dürften.

Umso erstaunlicher war es, dass Leslie sich nach einigen Schritten umdrehte und fragte „Draco? Kommst du mit? Oder streitest du lieber mit meinem Cousin?"

Komisch…was meinte er damit? Er konnte unmöglich wirklich wollen, dass Draco sich ihm und seiner hübschen Freundin anschloss, denn dann wären die Beiden ja nicht mehr allein.

Oder hatte Leslie Angst davor mit Violet allein zu sein, weil er befürchtete er würde sie langweilen?

Wie auch immer, so interessiert Draco sonst auch an Psychologie war, jetzt beschloss er, diese Frage so auszulegen wie es _ihm_ passte.

Was bedeutete, dass er neben Leslie herging, Crabbe und Goyle links neben sich, und schwieg.

Er hätte beim besten Willen nicht gewusst, worüber er reden sollte ohne sich an seine allzu unpassenden Gefühle zu erinnern, und er wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall in Tränen ausbrechen.


	21. Die Geschichte einer Veela

Glücklicherweise übernahm Leslie das Reden, was aber hauptsächlich darin bestand, dass er Violet über ihr Leben ausfragte.

Wie sich herausstellte, war es wirklich interessant.

„Also…das war so…" begann Violet, „ich war eigentlich ein…ein Muggel."

Bei den letzten Worten zitterte ihre Stimme etwas. Sie erinnerte sich wohl noch gut daran, was Draco von Schlammblütern hielt.

Als er nichts sagte (es fiel ihm erstaunlich leicht, nicht darauf herumzuhacken wenn er an die Folgen dachte die das haben könnte), fuhr sie fort.

„ Es war Winter und ich war gerade auf dem Heimweg von der Schule. Es war schon dunkel und ich musste durch einen Park wo sich sonst niemand aufhielt. Und dann hörte ich Schritte hinter mir…"

Draco hörte interessiert zu, und vergaß völlig, dass er Violet eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte

Anscheinend war sie von einem Mann verfolgt worden der sie vergewaltigen wollte, hatte sich auf einen zugefrorenen See „gerettet" und war eingebrochen.

„Aber das Beste war" fuhr Violet jetzt fröhlich fort „der Mistkerl wollte mir hinterher- also bevor ich eingebrochen bin, und dann hats ihn erwischt. Ich bin natürlich auch ertrunken, aber ich habe das erst gar nicht gemerkt.

Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin war ich immer noch im kalten Wasser, aber dann bin ich plötzlich nach oben gezogen worden.

Zuerst hab ich mich gewundert, wie die nette alte Dame es geschafft hat mich rauszuziehen .

Später saß ich dann in eine Decke gewickelt in ihrem Wohnzimmer und hab im Spiegel gesehen, dass ich plötzlich ganz anders aussah.

Ja, und dann hat die alte Dame mir gesagt, dass sie eine Hexe ist und mir erklärt zu was ich geworden bin."

„Kannst du irgendwie wieder ein Mensch werden?" fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

Wenn sie wieder ein Mensch wäre…sie könnte seinetwegen weiter zaubern können, aber wenn sie nur nicht mehr so schön wäre…

„Nein. Das ist ganz unmöglich." Violets Stimme klang wieder traurig „ich konnte nicht einmal zurück zu meinen Eltern. Sie hätten mich nicht wieder erkannt."


End file.
